Dr Quinn, Army Doctor
by The people's Sgt
Summary: A Super crossover story. An alternate reality where Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman and Captain Colleen McMurphy of "China Beach" get assigned to the MASH 4077th in 1951. Please Review
1. Chapter 1 Capt Quinn and Capt McMurphy

Another MASH Crossover

**A/N: **I don't own the rights to "MASH", "China Beach," or "Doctor Quinn Medicine Woman." Just having some fun with guest stars to the MASH universe. This is not official canon by a long shot but that's what fan fiction is about.

Yokota Air Base Japan

December 1951

The female transit officer's quarters were not full when Captain Colleen McMurphy, U.S. Army Nursing Corps arrived from the 75th Army Base Hospital in Yokohama. Capt. McMurphy had been in Japan six months stationed at the 75th and hated every minute of it. The hospital was too spit and polish for her taste. There was no serious work for a nurse there also. McMurphy had not joined the Army to supervise the changing of bedpans. She had come to be a nurse at the front. She had put in numerous requests to get transferred and now she had got her wish. She was headed to Korea to a MASH unit and not just any MASH but the best one in Korea the 4077th. So now she was here at Yokota Air Base waiting for her flight to leave tomorrow morning.

Everyone said the 4077th was the best. Highest survival rate of any MASH unit in Korea. However there was a problem. "The 4077th has no discipline" her commanding officer Col Rogers had said. "Doctors walking around unshaven, no saluting, hell the Commander Henry Blake wears a fishing outfit all the time. Be careful McMurphy". Colleen McMurphy actually liked the thought of lack of discipline. A lifetime of being raised in an Irish- Catholic world of nuns and priests telling you to live your life the church's way or go to hell, McMurphy was looking to let loose.

A nurse who had been at the 4077th Lieutenant Marge Cutler, warned McMurphy of the doctors there. "Watch out for Hawkeye Pierce. He's good looking but he'll never settle down. He's slept with just about every nurse at the unit and Trapper john's worse. He's married". "Don't worry Margie; I have brothers at home, brothers with a lot of friends who wanted to date me. I can handle those two".

The female transit quarters were really just a big room with several bunk beds. It reminded McMurphy of basic training. McMurphy's flight to Kimpo Airbase in Korea was scheduled to leave at 0800 tomorrow morning. A jeep was coming to pick her up at 0600 tomorrow morning. It was now 1400 (2PM for civilians) in the afternoon. There was supposed to be another female officer going with her to Korea, but McMurphy hadn't seen her yet. McMurphy started unpacking what items she needed for the night when where there was a knock at the door.

A blonde girl poked her head through the doorway. "Captain McMurphy it's Sgt Simmons from billeting. May I come in?" "Yes Sergeant, come on in" McMurphy answered. Sgt Simmons entered with another female Army Captain. Both were wearing overcoats to fight the winter cold. "Capt. McMurphy this is Capt. Quinn she'll be staying with you tonight. She is the other officer going with you to your unit in Korea."

"Doctor Michaela Quinn" the captain said holding out her hand with a smile. "I guess we'll be working together". "Colleen McMurphy, not a doctor, just a nurse, pleased to meet you". The two women shook hands. "Two Irish Captains what a lucky pair we are" McMurphy said. The two women laughed.

"Ma'am is it all right for the driver to bring in your bags? Sgt Simmons asked Capt. Quinn. "Yes Sergeant bring them in. Capt. McMurphy which bunk is mine?"

"Take your pick" McMurphy answered. A male Army private entered the room then carrying Dr. Quinn's duffel bag and suitcase the same luggage McMurphy had.

"I'll take the bunk next to yours if you don't mind so we can talk" Dr. Quinn said. "You can put my bags down here Private, I got it from here. Sgt, are there any others coming with us "

"No Ma'am just you and Capt. McMurphy." Sgt. Simmons answered. "If you need rides to dinner just come by my office and I'll take you to the Officer's Club. It's a little too cold to walk. The jeep to take you to the air terminal will be out front at 0600. Will you ladies need anything else?"

"No Sergeant that will all thank you" McMurphy answered for both of them. Sgt Simmons and the private left leaving the two Captains to themselves. McMurphy studied her soon to be traveling companion. Dr. Michaela Quinn was a thin women with long hair, very long brown hair done up in a bun. _She looks more like a movie star playing a doctor than the real thing_. _She also has an interesting accent_ McMurphy thought. "You can call me Colleen" McMurphy said breaking the silence. "You don't need to be so formal". Dr. Quinn smiled. "Okay Colleen Everybody calls me Dr. Mike or just plain Michaela. So where you from?"

"I'm from Lawrence Kansas. " Colleen replied. "The city, not some farm as most people think when they hear the name Kansas. And you?"

"Boston Mass. And definitely not a farm girl also." Michaela answered with a grin. Now it was Michaela's turn to study her fellow Captain. Colleen McMurphy had dark hair that reached to her collar. She had curves under her dress uniform Michaela noted._ Probably will have all the male doctors in love with her_ she thought to herself.

The two women continued to chat while arranging the uniforms they would wear for the flight to Korea and later on over dinner at the officer's club. Michaela Quinn at 33 was older than Colleen McMurphy. She was a graduate of Radcliffe and had attended Medical School in Pennsylvania. Her father was a wealthy doctor who was friends with the Kennedys. Michaela didn't care for the privileged life and was determined to make a name for herself in the medical world. She had left her father's practice and was in residency at St. Eligieus Hospital in the south end when the war began. Michaela immediately volunteered and convinced her father to use his political connections to get to Korea.

Colleen McMurphy was born and raised in Lawrence Kansas had when to nursing school in Kansas City. She had never left the state of Kansas until she joined the Army in June 1950 when the war began. Colleen's older brothers had fought in WWII and Colleen wanted to do her part in this one. Both came from Irish Catholic backgrounds and were determined not to become housewives immediately. The two liked each other.

"Colleen we are going be a team. Two Irish girls can't be beat" Michaela said as they went to bed that night. "Yup we'll beat them" Colleen replied. 'We'll beat them.

**A/N: ** The next chapter will take our duo to the 4077th. MASH fans will recognize Marge Cutler from the first season of MASH. More cameos by early MASH characters are coming. Yes in this story's universe Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman was born in the 20th Century and was a resident at St. Eligeus AKA "St Elsewhere".


	2. Chapter 2 A New Doctor is coming

**Chapter 2: At the 4077****th**

**MASH 4077****th**

**December 1951**

**72 hours before Captains McMurphy and Quinn Departed Japan**

"Colonel Blake, sir its General Clayton on the phone "Corporal "Radar" O'Reilly announced to Lieutenant Colonel Henry Blake commanding officer MASH 4077th. "Got it Radar" Henry said. "General Clayton sir, good morning sir" Henry rattled off to the senior medical officer of I Corps.

"Henry, I have some news for you. Your unit is about to make History. As you already know I'm sending you a replacement for Captain Spaulding. What you don't know is that the replacement is no other than the first female Surgeon to be assigned to a MASH unit, Captain Michaela Quinn."

"Wow, Holy smoke the first female surgeon. Thank you General Clayton, sir what an honor". Henry said all in one breathe. "When is the Captain coming?

"Captain Quinn should be at your unit by the end of the week." The General's tone now turned serious. "Henry, keep those two degenerates Pierce and McIntyre away from Quinn. This is a first for the Army, a female surgeon who just happens to come from one of the finest families in Boston. A lot of people will be watching you and your hospital. "

"One of the finest families in Boston sir?" Henry muttered. "That's right Henry a family that has friends in Washington." The General snapped at Henry. "Do not I repeat do not fuck this up "General Clayton said with cold menace. This shocked Henry Blake. He had never heard the General swear before. This must be real serious. "YYYes sir General Sir I'll take care of it."

30 minutes later the medical staff of the 4077th along with the unit's chaplain Father Mulcahy and Radar were crowded in Henry's office. He told them the news about the new surgeon. To everyone's surprise Trapper knew about her.

"Michaela Quinn works in South End at St Eligeus. I got family down there in the old neighborhood. All the Irish mothers in the neighborhood either pray that their daughters will become doctors like her or that their sons will marry her. Her father's a big time doctor who does lectures at Harvard medical school sometimes."

"Great we get a society girl who turned into a saint" Hawkeye muttered. "Is she good looking"?

"A knockout but she's out of your league Hawk" Trapper warned his buddy. "She should be in Hollywood".

"Out of my league? We'll see my friend. I'll be the toast of Boston society" Hawkeye said with a devilish grin.

"Oh you to perverts shut up" Major Houlihan snapped at Hawkeye and Trapper. "This is an honor for the 4077th and for women. Colonel Blake, Major Burns and I will be happy to assist in making Capt. Quinn feel comfortable."

"Quinn sounds like a good Irish name" Father Mulcahy said. "I wonder if the girl is catholic"

"Any more Irish show up we'll have to change our name to Notre Dame" Hawkeye said.

"Pierce you might be right because Major Houlihan is getting a new nurse named McMurphy". LtCol Blake added.

"Oh when Irish eyes are smiling………" Hawkeye began to sing.

**72 Hours Later**

**Kimpo Air Base **

**South Korea**

"It is freezing here" Colleen McMurphy said standing in the passenger terminal at Kimpo Airbase. It wasn't much of a terminal, just another tin building with a counter and some benches. Michaela Quinn stood next to her looking depressed. "Yes it's colder than Boston and uglier too." Michaela said.

The two women had landed in Korea an hour ago. As soon as the door of the plane opened they were hit by a blast of frigid air. There were about a dozen other passengers on the flight from Yokota, a mix of Army and Air Force officers. Colleen and Michaela were the only women and the only two who had not been to Korea. Everyone else was returning from R &R in Japan. The Air Force passengers were picked up immediately and taken to somewhere else on the air base. The Army personnel were told to standby and wait for an Army representative to get them.

A truck eventually showed up with two enlisted men who began loading everyone's bags. Colleen and Michaela never touched a bag as the male officers practically fought over who would "assist"' the enlisted men in loading the ladies' bags. It had been like that the whole trip from Yokota. Each man hoping to be noticed by one of the female Captains. "Next they'll be asking to carry our books to class" Colleen whispered to Michaela.

The truck made the short trip across the runway to another tin building. The officers were greeted by an Army Sergeant who ushered everyone inside. Once in the building, the Sgt. and another soldier began checking everyone's orders. Naturally the Male officers let McMurphy and Quinn go the head of the line. The two women had just handed the Sgt. Their orders when a Lieutenant and Major walked up with a Corporal carrying a Camera trailing them.

"Excuse me, which one of you ladies is Captain Michaela Quinn?" The Major asked.

"I am, Dr. Quinn at your service" Michaela said raising her hand.

"Captain, I'm Major Stone, I Corps Medical. I'd like to welcome you to Korea. General Clayton I Corps Chief Surgeon is waiting for you at the 325th Evac Hospital. You will spend the night there before heading up to your unit the MASH 4077th."

"Thank you Major" Michaela shook his hand. "And who is this" the Major said, turning to Colleen". "Captain Colleen McMurphy, the new nurse for the 4077th ." "My cousin" Capt. Quinn suddenly said. Colleen gave her a funny look.

"That's right Major, my cousin from the Kansas side of the family. So if the General wants to meet me, he meets the whole family" Michaela said while elbowing Colleen, who gave a big smile.

The Major seemed flustered then got a big smile. "Wa-Wa- well ,well ladies I didn't know. Of course Captain McMurphy will be joining us. Major Stone now turned to the Lieutenant. "This is Lieutenant Martin, public affairs he's here to document the arrival of the first female surgeon in Korea." The Lieutenant rushed forward extending his hand.

"Ladies a picture please" the public affairs man said. Michaela's face tightened but she managed to smile. "Let me check myself first. Cousin Colleen can you help me?" she said grabbing Colleen by the arm and pulling her a few steps away.

"What's with this Cousin Stuff? Colleen whispered while Michaela fidgeted with a mirror. "The General wants me to be his girl-doctor who looks pretty in the magazines and keeps him in the headlines. I'm here to do a job. If they want to show me off to the press and wine and dine me, then everyone with me gets to share the wealth. We all get treated special or no one does. "Michaela whispered back. Especially my fellow Irish Captain". Colleen smiled. "Okay" _This is the start of a beautiful friendship_ Colleen thought.

"We're ready" Dr. Mike said turning back to the camera. "Make sure you get Cousin Colleen".

**A/N: MASH Fans will remember Capt. Spaulding, the guitar playing doctor who sang the "Oh Tokyo "song. Sorry our heroines haven't actually got to camp yet. **


	3. Chapter 3 The new girls in town

Chapter 3 "The new girls in town"

On the morning of their second full day in Korea, Captains McMurphy and Quinn were finally on their way to the MASH 4077th. After an early breakfast at 6am the two women returned to the nurse's quarters at the 325th Evac to find a Jeep waiting for them. The two were dressed in combat boots and field uniforms ready for a trip across Korea. The driver was a tall black Sergeant wearing G.I. style wire frame glasses.

"Ma'am, I'm Sgt Patterson, I'll be taking you to the 4077th. Are you ready to go?"

"Let us grab our bags and we'll be on our way". Colleen told him looking up. The Sgt. stood head and shoulders over Colleen.

"Roger that Ma'am" Sgt Patterson replied. He then held the door of the Nurse's quarters open for the ladies.

"I'm glad to get out of here, last night was embarrassing." Michaela said as she shouldered her duffel bag. The night before, the two women had dinner with General Clayton. The whole time the public affairs photographer kept snapping pictures. The two finally slipped away after Michaela claimed her "cousin" Colleen was feeling under the weather.

Sgt Patterson took their bags as soon as they stepped outside and placed them in the rear of the jeep. Colleen climbed in behind them. It was a tight fit because the jeep' canvas top was up to block out the weather. Michaela climbed into the passenger seat. She noticed Sgt Patterson had a loaded carbine between the driver and passenger seats.

"The MASH is close to the front Ma'am gotta be careful" the Sgt. told her when he noticed her staring at the carbine. Michaela gave Colleen a never look. "How close to the front are we going?" she asked. "Three miles Ma'am. " With that Sgt. Patterson started the jeep and they took off.

The Jeep made its way along one of the main supply routes. There wasn't much scenery to see, just frozen rice paddies and other military vehicles. Every so often they passed some sorry looking huts. The road was full of potholes and the Jeep's heater didn't throw out much heat. The two women wore trench coats over their uniforms to help block the cold. It was a miserable ride for Michaela and Colleen. Eventually they came to a large hut with a sign that read "ROSIE'S BAR" and then a minute later the jeep passed under a sign that said MASH 4077TH BEST CARE ANYWHERE".

"Well here we are at last" Michaela said as the jeep passed some tents and pulled up in front of yet another tin building. We gotta get into the tin building business" Colleen said as Sgt. Patterson parked the jeep in front of a set of double doors. "Somebody's getting rich putting these things up".

"You can report in through those doors Ma'am, I'll unload your bags. The company clerk here is good. Cpl. O'reilly is his name. He should be sitting right through those doors." Sgt. Patterson told the two ladies. The two Captains walked through the doors and found Radar sitting at his desk.

"Cpl. O'reilly?" Colleen asked. Radar jumped up and saw two very attractive female officers standing at the door. He fumbled through a salute. "Sirs, I mean Ma'ams you must be the new surgeon and nurse, Captains Quinn and McMurphy".

I'm Capt. McMurphy and this is Capt. Quinn M.D. We're cousins" Michaela covered her mouth to hide her giggle. _I've got her doing it now."_ "Call me Dr. Mike" Michaela said holding out her hand. "Wow cousins. I'm the only one in my family in the Army right now. Colonel Blake will want to see you now. "Radar told them. At that moment Sgt. Patterson brought in the women's bags. "Here you go ladies. Good luck. "As Sgt. Patterson left, Majors Burns and Houlihan entered Radar's office.

"Corporal, is this the new Surgeon and the new nurse?" Major Houlihan asked. Major Burns stood behind her saying nothing.

"Yes Major" Captains McMurphy and Quinn, their cousins" Radar said with a hint of pride in knowing that two members of the same family were now at the unit.

"I'm Major Houlihan the head nurse and this is Major Burns ranking surgeon. " Frank Burns nodded and gave a weak smile. "Capt. Quinn it's an honor to meet you." The two women shook hands. Capt. McMurphy you can come with me. ""Yes Ma'am "Colleen said.

"I'll see to the Captain's bags Ma'am and make sure they get to the nurse's tent" Radar said. "Captain Quinn I'll take you to see Colonel Blake now."

"Take care cousin." Michaela told Colleen. She then turned to Radar. "Corporal you can take my bags with Captain McMurphy's. If possible I'd like to share quarters with her"

"You have your own tent Ma'am being that you're the only doctor of the female type but I can move another cot in there" Radar said. "If it's all right with Major Houlihan" he added.

"I would prefer to have all my nurses living together but since Capt. McMurphy is the next senior nurse now, I don't have a problem with it, especially since they are related. Put the Captain's bags together Corporal". Major Houlihan said with authority.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll take care of it as soon as the Captain meets with Col. Blake." Radar said in one breath."

"I'll take care of the Captain you little twerp. You take care of the Captain's housing". Major Burns snapped at Radar. _ That's wasn't necessary. He didn't have to get nasty_. Michaela thought. Colleen thought the same thing and decided right then she didn't care for Major Burns.

"Thank you Corporal". Colleen said giving Radar a big smile. "And thank you Major" she said to Major Houlihan without the smile. "Let's go Capt. McMurphy" Major Houlihan snapped at her new nurse and the two left with Radar following behind them. Major Burns then led Michaela through another set of double doors to Henry Blake's office.

Henry Blake greeted Michaela warmly and offered her a seat. He then asked her about her experience.

"Well sir, I'm just a general surgeon. I don't really have an area of expertise. But I did work in the emergency room at St. Elegies in Boston so I've seen and taken care of many different cases. Also my father teaches part time at Harvard Medical School so I keep up on all the latest procedures. "

"That's good doctor because this place is going to be the best training you will get in a lifetime. It's Meatball surgery here. We patch them up long enough to stay alive to the next stop. Right now doctor I'm going to take you to see our chief surgeon Hawkeye Pierce, the best cutter here." Henry said. In the background Major Burns snorted.

"Pierce, what a show-off." Burns said like a whining child. "I can let her know everything she needs to know".

"That will be all Major" Henry said to Frank Burns. "Follow me Dr. Quinn"

"Call me Dr. Mike sir" Michaela said. "My father is Dr. Quinn along with a cousin and an uncle. I keep looking for one of them to come walking in".

"All right Dr. Mike" let's head to Post-op" Henry said leading the way. They headed into Post-Op where Hawkeye and Trapper were on duty. Hawkeye was looking at a patient's chart when Henry came in with Michaela.

"Pierce you got a minute"? Henry said. Hawkeye looked up and saw a beautiful women with Hazel and green eyes. Hawkeye Pierce was speechless. He didn't here Henry making an introduction. Michaela put her hand out "You can call me Dr. Mike"

Hawkeye snapped out of his shock. "Hawkeye Pierce at your service. Dr. Mike, you don't look like a Mike"

"It's short for Michaela. My parents were expecting a boy. Hawkeye huh, were your parents fans of Mr. Cooper?"

"Very good Dr. Mike. Actually my father was. The only book he ever read was Last of the Mohicans". Hawkeye once again stood speechless with a big grin staring at Dr. Mike. Trapper john now walked up having been standing in the background.

"Dr. Mike forgive my friend for not talking. He's love struck. I'm Trapper John McIntyre, I'm from Boston too. I've heard of you the angel of south end." Michaela blushed and laughed. "Not an angel just the only female doctor in south end. You really are from Boston."

"Well let's get you to your tent doctor" Henry said. "You'll go on duty in the morning. Say goodbye Pierce". Hawkeye was still standing there smiling as Henry and Michaela walked off.

"Snap out of it boy" Trapper said hitting his friend in the arm. Hawkeye shook his head as if waking up from a dream. "Trap I think I'm in love"


	4. Chapter 4 The Rookies

Chapter 4: Rookies

"Dr. Mike we got wounded" Radar shouted into post-op where Michaela was on duty with the day shift. It had been a week since she had arrived along with her tent-mate and "cousin" Colleen McMurphy at the MASH 4077th. It had been a long week. The wounded seemed to come in every morning as the Chinese usually attacked the American lines every night. The word going around was that the Chinese were trying to inflict as many casualties as possible before a Christmas truce. If that were true, Michaela thought as she put on her coat, they might be succeeding.

An ambulance was parked in front of the hospital and a second won had just arrived. Hawkeye was already outside along with Trapper starting triage on the wounded in the first ambulance.

"Dr. Mike get scrubbed up we got this under control." Hawkeye said spotting her coming out side. No one had called Michaela by her given name since her first day except for Colleen. She assumed everyone had forgotten her name. Even Major Houlihan called her Dr. Mike on occasion.

Michaela went back inside and went to the changing room, changed into a surgical gown and started washing her hands. Colleen was already at the sink along with Col. Blake. Whenever possible Colleen and Michaela worked together in surgery. Over the past week they had developed such a rhythm that it seemed as if they had been working together for years.

Their first operation together hadn't been so smooth. Wounded had come in their first morning at the 4077th. In fact, the two women had no time to eat breakfast. Michaela's first patient had been a young man who had been hit in the face with grenade fragments. His face looked like it had gone through a shredder. Michaela froze at the sight of him. She had never seen anything that bad in her life. Colleen was shocked too but her reaction was to yell at somebody.

"Michaela!" Colleen shouted, "Start operating for god's sake". That snapped Michaela out of it. "Stop shouting nurse and pass me some damn clamps!" Michaela shouted back calming Colleen. The rest of the OR went dead quiet. For an instant the two women glared at each other then started laughing.

"We're okay" Michaela said out loud. Then she whispered "thank you" to Colleen. The rest of the OR session went smooth with all of Michaela's patients surviving. Michaela impressed the other doctors. She was better than Frank Burns on one of his good days. Colleen also impressed everyone, which was just as well since Maj. Houlihan made her assistant head nurse. Colleen was the only nurse who was a Captain so by being senior he got the job.

"Michaela you ready for another round?" Colleen asked helped her "cousin" put on rubber gloves.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said. "It looks like a light load this morning".

It was a light session by MASH standards. Eight casualties from the ambulances and two more critical cases that came in by chopper. They were done before dinner. Michaela returned to Post-op to finish out her shift with Dr. "Spearchucker" Jones. Jones had covered Post-Op while everyone was in surgery. Colleen was duty nurse with Lt. kellye. Michaela was still wearing surgical garb over her uniform as well as Colleen. As assistant head nurse, she always worked a different shift from Major Houlihan, this way a head nurse was always on duty.

"Dr. Jones how much time you got left here?" Michaela asked.

"I'm out of here after New Year's. Going back to the land of the big PX". Spearchucker said with a grin. "How do you like the 4077th so far Dr. Mike?"

"Primitive is the best way to describe it. But, I like most of the people" Michaela answered.

"What do you mean most of the people?" Spearchucker asked even though he knew the answer to the question.

"Major Burns for one. He treats everybody like crap and the other is Major Houlihan, carrying on with a married man like some tramp." Michaela answered with a ton of disgust.

"Burns is an asshole, but Hot Lips is not a tramp, she just needs to grow up. What do you think of the swamp rats Hawkeye and Trapper?

"Gifted doctors but very immature" Michaela said with a smile now.

At that moment Hawkeye came in "Well hello Dr. Mike fancy meeting you here" Hawkeye said with a devilish grin. Hawkeye's love for Michaela had lasted from the time he saw her the first time in Post-op to when he met Colleen. Now he was equally in love with both, but wouldn't object to sharing himself with both women, preferably in bed. Unfortunately for Hawkeye that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Hello Hawkeye, where's your brother Uncas?" Michaela asked. Michaela had also read "Last of the Mohicans" and had seen the movie back in 1936 with her father when she was younger so she teased Hawkeye with facts from the tale.

"Watching out for the Huron and French" Hawkeye shot back. He knew his "Last of the Mohicans" too. "May I escort the Munro daughters to dinner?"

"Yes you may sir but only to dinner" Michaela answered with her best impression of an upper class British accent. She then starting laughing. It had been a long day and Michaela needed some of Pierce's comedy to unwind. "Colleen you want to go to dinner with the great scout Hawkeye when our shift ends?" she called over to Colleen who was on the other side of the room with nurse kellye.

"Sure why not, as long as he keeps his hands to himself". Colleen answered. She didn't appreciate Hawkeye trying to hug her all the time.

"Well then that's a date" Hawkeye said with triumph. He then checked the charts of some of the men he had operated on that day and left. Colleen noticed that when Hawkeye came in Kellye had perked up. When he left without inviting her to dinner Kellye's shoulder's sagged.

"What's wrong with you kellye?" Colleen asked.

"He NEVER tries to ask me out" Kellye said in a low voice. "I've been here just as long as he has and I'm the only nurse he never chases. You and Dr. Mike just got here and he's all over you."

"Trust me Kellye I don't want the attention I don't want to be another one of Hawkeye's conquests. And also he only talked to me after Dr. Mike shot him down. There is war full of men better than Hawkeye Kellye, wait for them."

"I guess I will Capt. McMurphy" Kellye sighed._ The girl needs a little confidence in dealing with men"_ Colleen thought to herself. _"Asst. Head nurse McMurphy to the rescue"_

**A/N: In the actual series Spearchucker disappeared when the writers found out that there were no black surgeons in Korea. In my fan fiction Spearchucker is still at MASH and he now has a rotation date to explain his leaving. **


	5. Chapter 5 Dear Father

Chapter 5 "Dear Father"

**A/N: A spin on the "letter written home" episodes of MASH. Dr. Mike writes her father Dr. Joseph Quinn. (In the universe of this story he is still alive). No I do not own the rights to any of these Characters.**

_Christmas Eve 1951_

_Dear Father,_

_It is your youngest daughter writing from the war in Korea. This is the letter you probably never wanted to receive, a letter written by one of your children from a battlefield on the other side of the world. Well don't worry I am not actually on the battlefield. I'm behind the lines at a Mobile Army Surgical Hospital, commonly known as a MASH. _

_There is nothing mobile about this hospital anymore. I don't know what the papers say in Boston, but the war has settled down to a fixed front line like in your war in 1918. The trenches now run through the cold hills of korea, not the muddy fields of France. Our enemy is not the Hun, but the Red Chinese. The cost is still the same though, young men get hurt and doctors put them together again. Father, I've probably performed more surgeries in the past week than any other surgeon in Boston does in a year. Thank goodness I have not lost a patient yet, but I don't know how long I can maintain that record. I still feel privileged to be here Father. Thank you for your assistance in getting me assigned to Korea. I finally feel like I am making a difference in this world saving the lives of our soldiers. Please help Mother to understand this. You served in the first world war and now I'm doing my part. _

_Enough about the negative. This hospital, the MASH 4077__th __is full of good people. The other surgeons are the best I've ever seen (almost as good as you ha,ha). Our chief surgeon is one Benjamin Franlkin Pierce known to all as "Hawkeye".(Yes, just like in "Last of the Mohicans"). Hawkeye is a Maine man, son of doctor also. Excellent surgeon, but quite a character. Our commander is LtCol Henry Blake. He seems to run the unit as if this were his family back home except that his wife has left him babysitting the kids! There is one Negro surgeon her Dr. Jones, who will be leaving us shortly. Major Frank Burns is You the ranking surgeon. He is a mean-spirited man. I don't want to talk about him. You will also be happy to know that this unit is full of Irish. We have one of my fellow surgeons John Mcintyre also from Boston. He's heard of me from those melodramatic stories the newspapers wrote about me when I worked at St. Eligius. How embarrassing! We have a company clerk Corporal "Radar" O'reilly. He's from Iowa but not a Catholic. We also have our own parish priest Father Mulcahy. Mother will be happy to know that. The head nurse is Major Houlihan, and finally we have my new friend, Colleen McMurphy. I call Colleen my cousin. I told an army newspaper that so you have heard about this already or will. (Yes the lady doctor from St. Eligius is still a good story for the press). Tell mother I have not discovered a rare branch of our family tree. Colleen is Kansas born and raised but we are not related by blood. I wish she was my real cousin. She has become a wonderful friend over here. She's already second in charge of the nursing staff (due to her rank, yes two Irish girls are Captains at the 4077__th__). When the war is over I hope she can meet our family. _

_Well here it is Christmas Eve. There is already snow on the ground so there will be a white Christmas. The camp is going to have a Christmas party later this evening for the local Korean Orphans. Father Mulcahy will also perform a midnight mass so tell mother that I did not miss mass this year. I will pray for you, mother and all my sisters, nieces and nephews. I hope this letter will help make up for missing the holidays with you all._

_Love,_

_Michaela_

_P.S. Please have Mother send me some ski clothing. The weather here is worse than any New England winter I can remember._


	6. Chapter 6 Meet Captain Sully

Chapter Six "Meet Capt. Sully"

**A/N: I am finally getting to the romance part of this story. For the female readers here is the "chick flick" part. Dr. Mike meets Sully in Korea. Sorry, Dr. Quinn will not hook-up with Hawkeye. I am trying to keep some canon from the TV show in the story. **

January 1952

South Korea

Captain Byron sully was not a happy man. He had lost his command of his Company. Capt. Sully had been commander of Baker Company attached to the 45th Infantry Division. Now he was the S-3 (Operations Officer) of his battalion. This meant that his job was basically to oversee planning of his unit's missions and how they carried out these missions. Capt. Sully got the job because he was one of the more experienced officers in the battalion having served with the 45th Division all through WWII. His job was actually a promotion that kept him off the front line but he would rather be leading a rifle company up on the line.

Capt. Sully came from Colorado Springs Colorado. He had joined the Colorado National Guard before the war as way of making extra money during the Depression. Sully had been working on a ranch when the 45th Division was called to active duty prior to Pearl Harbor. Sully, as everyone called him had been an enlisted man then, a Sergeant. He fought in Sicily in 1943, then on to Salerno on Mainland Italy. It was at Anzio that Sully got a battlefield commission to 2d Lieutenant and became a platoon commander. He spent the rest of the war leading his platoon through France and on to Germany.

When the war ended Sully returned to Colorado and stayed in the National Guard. He also attending college using the G.I. Bill and got married. Life took a bad turn for Sully then. In 1947 his wife died in child birth. The baby did not survive as well. Depressed Sully dropped out of school, resigned his commission in the Colorado Guard and left the state. He headed down to Oklahoma where some of his old Army buddies lived and worked in the Oil fields. When the Korean War began, the 45th Division, now the state of Oklahoma's National Guard was reactivated. Sully joined up and because he was one of few old-timers from the war was quickly promoted to Captain and given command of Baker Company.

The 45th Division arrived in Korea in December 1951. It wasn't the same unit that had left the states back in 1942 during the last war. It was now full of new men. The old 45th had died in Europe. Bravo Company had a hard time when it first got on the line, and Sully had hoped to lead them through the rough time but that was not to be. In the new year 1952, the second winter of the Korean War, Capt. Sully turned over command of his Company to a Captain who had been in High school when Sully was at the Anzio beachhead in 1944.

This frigid January morning found Capt. Sully being driven to the MASH 4077th to visit his former 1st Sergeant of Baker Company, John Cloud Dancing. 1stSgt. Cloud Dancing had been hit by Chinese mortars that night and had been evacuated by ambulance to the MASH unit. Sully found out about it over the radio at battalion headquarters and at first light set out for the 4077th which was a short drive away.

Sully jeep was driven by Sgt. Trull, another WWII veteran in the S-3. Sgt. Trull had been with the 82nd Airborne Division jumping behind the German lines in  
Sicily when Sully was coming ashore in a landing craft. The two men had also spent time in the Italian mountains fighting both the Germans and the elements as they did now in Korea. After the war Sgt. Trull returned to Oklahoma and joined the Guard. It made Sully feel good to have him in the section.

It was about 7am when their jeep pulled into the MASH compound. "Sergeant you can go get some breakfast and coffee at that mess tent over there. I'm going to see how 1stSgt. Cloud Dancing is doing then probably get some coffee myself" Sully said.

"Yes sir. I hope the 1stSgt isn't hurt too badly" Sgt. Trull replied.

"Me too, but he's a tough old Cheyenne. He got hit at Anzio during the war and went AWOL from the hospital to come back on the line".

Sully went into the post-op ward. Almost all the beds were full. He walked up to a female he assumed was a nurse. She had her back turned to him and had her head down.

"Excuse me nurse, could you help me please" Sully asked her. She turned around and Sully found himself looking at Michaela Quinn. She was wearing army fatigues with a G.I. sweater underneath. Her Hair was braided and pinned up as usual. She also wasn't wearing any makeup, but at that moment Michaela was the most beautiful women in the world to Sully.

"_Excuse me nurse, could you help me please" _Michaela turned around and found herself facing what looked like the most handsome man she had seen outside of the movies. He was an Army captain dressed in a winter parka with a pistol belt around his waist with a carbine slung on his right shoulder. His brown hair was cut short.

"I'm Capt. Quinn, I'm a doctor. How can I help you" Michaela said breaking the awkward silence. Her eyes never left his. She also had a small smile on her face.

Sully was completely focused on Michaela now. It had been a long time since a woman had affected Sully this way. He blinked to clear his mind. "I'm looking for a 1stSgt Cloud Dancing. He was brought here early this morning" he finally managed to say.

"Cloud Dancing, interesting name. Oh yes I remember now" Michaela said. "The Indian Sergeant. He's over there" She pointed to a bed by the door leading to Radar's office. "I operated on him myself. Shrapnel in his side and shoulder. He is going to be okay. No major organs were damaged. He lost some blood but we gave him some more. Are you his C.O.?"

"I was a couple of days ago. Now I'm at battalion headquarters. May I see him now?" Sully asked once again mesmerized by Michaela's eyes.

"Yes you can Captain…..." Michaela asked. She really wanted to know his name now.

"Captain Sully at you service" he said holding out his hand. She took his hand, still holding his gaze. This time he had a small smile on his face.

"Well, Capt. Sully, go ahead and see your Sergeant. I'm going off duty right now. If you need any further assistance Lt. Able is the duty nurse and Lt. Brown is the doctor on duty." Michaela said, pointing to a man and women standing nearby checking on a patient. Lt. Brown was not a surgeon. He was a general practitioner who handled sick-call and covered Post-Op when all the surgeons were needed. When the hospital had a large amount of casualties, he served as an assistant surgeon. He didn't hang around the surgeons too much because He was usually working when the surgeons were off.

"Thank you Capt. Quinn. It was a pleasure meeting you". Sully said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Capt. Sully. Oh by the way call me Dr. Mike. I'll be in the mess tent for a little while. Perhaps if you have the time you could join me for a cup of coffee?" _I must sound like a high school girl._ Michaela thought to herself.

"I think I can do that" _She actually wants to drink coffee with me! This is going to be a good day._ Sully thought. He watched her walk off to get her hat and coat. Sully grabbed a seat by 1stSgt. Cloud Dancing's bed.

"Hey Top, how you feeling now?" Sully said to his former First Sergeant, finally getting Michaela out his mind.

"Feel like a horse fell on me but I'm alive sir". Cloud dancing said in a low voice. At that moment Michaela walked by.

"Have a good day Captain" she said to Sully giving him one last smile.

Sully nodded to her and watched her walk off. "Looks like the medicine woman's worked her magic on you sir" Cloud Dancing Said.

**A/N: Pretty long chapter. I hope it wasn't too corny. **

**Wikipedia helped with the background information about the 45****th**** Division. You can look it up yourself. Lt. Brown is a way of fixing a plot hole from the TV show. In the early episodes you see other doctors besides Hawkeye, Trapper, Frank, and Henry working in OR even though their faces were not shown and their names not mentioned. Also it was never explained who took care of Post-Op when all the other doctors were seen leaving the hospital to eat and sleep. I read a book written by an actual MASH doctor that mentioned having assistant surgeons in the OR so thus Lt. Brown was born. **

**Now to fix one of my own plot holes: The reason Spearchucker Jones was not at the meeting in Chapter 2 where the rest of the staff found out about Dr. Mike is because he was taking Nurse Ginger ( the black nurse who appeared in season 1) to Seoul for her flight home (Colleen McMurphy is her replacement). In Chapter 4 he covered Post-op because I hadn't created Lt. Brown yet, so the reason I give now is that Lt. Brown just happened to be on R&R in Seoul! **


	7. Chapter 7 Meet Captain Sully pt 2

Chapter 7: Meet Captain Sully Pt.2

**A/N: I still do not receive royalty checks from 20****th**** Century Fox. I'm making this story up as I go along so I wanted to know if Sully went to have that cup of coffee with Michaela as I'm sure you readers did too.**

Dr. Mike slowly walked across the compound toward the mess tent. She couldn't believe she had asked Capt. Sully to join her for a cup of coffee. Had she been too forward? Michaela made a promise to herself to see Father Mulcahy later for confession. _You must like the man Michaela or else you wouldn't have stopped to ask him. But what if he looking for a good time like Hawkeye? What if you're looking for a good time? Be careful Michaela! Block out any impure thoughts._ The inner dialogue with herself did not help Michaela. _Now I sound like my mother_. Michaela saw a mental picture of her mother in their home in Boston standing next a picture of the Pope and shuddered. _I'll see Father Mulcahy today!_

Michaela entered the mess tent and found it full of people. Capt. Sully's former command Baker Company had got hit by the Chinese just after midnight. The Casualties including 1stSgt Cloud Dancing had arrived later by ambulance so most of the camp had been in OR. Michaela fixed herself a cup of coffee and looked for a seat.

McMurphy and Kellye were sitting together at a table with the other nurses who had been in the OR. Michaela sat down with them.

"What took you so long?" McMurphy asked. "You were right behind us in the changing room".

Michaela answered. She left out the part about her invitation to Capt. Sully. She wasn't sure he would come, she hoped that he would.

"Which soldier was he looking for" McMurphy asked.

"One of the Indians, a First Sergeant" There were two other Indians from Baker Company wounded. They were Southern Cheyenne like the 1stSgt Cloud Dancing; in fact most of Baker Company came from the Cheyenne reservation in Oklahoma.

Michaela sipped her coffee slowly while the nurses talked about what happened in surgery. She kept glancing at the entrance to the tent hoping that Capt. Sully would walk in. 15 minutes later he did. Michaela's heart skipped a beat as he strode in surveying the tent. She tried to remain calm but could feel the blood rising in her cheeks.

Sully looked around the tent looking for both Sgt. Trull and Dr. Mike, well more for Dr. Mike. He found Sgt. Trull sitting by a stove enjoying his second cup of Coffee. Sgt. Trull had fought in the Battle of the Bulge in the winter of 1944, so whenever possible he stayed near a source of heat and never passed on a hot cup of coffee. The Sergeant started to get up but Sully stopped him.

"Take your time. I'm going to have that cup of coffee." Sully told him. He then went to get his own cup of coffee and some food as well. Sully then made a show of looking for Dr. Quinn even though he knew her exact location. _"Be casual Sully. She might think you have one thing on your mind. Act like an officer and a gentleman._

"May I join you Dr. Mike?" He asked walking up to the doctor's table.

Yes you may Captain" Michaela said. Colleen and the other nurses looked up at Sully and back at Dr. Mike with surprised looks on their faces. "I guess this is why you were late" Colleen said in a stage whisper. Nearby Sgt. Trull saw what happened and shook his head "officers" was all he said with a grin.

Sully sat down feeling uncomfortable. All the nurses were watching his every move. Michaela simply smiled at him.

"I apologize for the quality of the food and coffee Captain Sully but it is all we have." Michaela said embarrassed that the 4077th had such terrible food to offer.

"It's Ok. It's better than what you get in an infantry battalion" Sully lied, Army food was the same wherever you go but he felt that if he agreed with the doctor she would take it as a personal insult and perhaps he'd never be invited here again. Right now he feared that more than the Chinese.

Michaela let out a breath and continued smiling just as she was taught in etiquette class in High School. Without thinking she was trying to be the perfect hostess. She noticed spots and scratches on Sully's silverware and regretted that the mess tent only had mugs to drink coffee out of instead of proper coffee cups with saucers. It had never bothered her before until now. _The Mess Sergeant is going to get a piece of mind today._

Colleen McMurphy watched her friend with amazement._ She's acting like he is sitting in her living room._ "Come on girls let's get out of here and get cleaned up." McMurphy said to the other nurses. Taking the hint the others got up. Michaela and Sully did not take notice.

They talked for about 30 minutes, the conversation strictly professional as each Captain tried to be polite as possible and not offend the other one. During the whole time they never broke eye contact. Finally Sully said he had to return to his battalion. At that instant Michaela's smile disappeared. "Well I need to get some sleep. I'll be going back on duty tonight" She told him.

"It was nice meeting you Dr. Mike. Thank you for the work you docs do back here patching up our wounded". Sully managed to say. "If you don't mind Dr. Mike I would like to see you again. My battalion's right down the road so it's not a hassle. If you don't mind of course."

"That would be nice Captain Sully. This camp has an Officer's club. Perhaps we could have a drink there." Michaela's smile returned. That made Sully feel better.

"That will work. Well Dr. Mike then I guess we have a date someday". Sully said with confidence now.

The two officers walked out the mess tent together and Sully held the door open for her. At another table Majors Burns and Houlihan had watched the whole episode.

"Capt. Quinn seems to have made a new friend" Margaret said.

"I guess she likes those front line types" Frank said with a hint of jealousy.

"I like front-line types too Frank. We can play G.I. liberates the French farm girl again".

"Oh Margaret" Frank cooed.

**A/N: There I got that out of my system. You will have to wait for Michaela and Sully's next date. I have to get back to Colleen McMurphy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the Star

From: Fox Movie tone Newsreel dated January 1952

LADY DOCTOR AT THE FRONT!

Narrator:_ Captain Michaela Quinn United States Army Medical Corps is the first female doctor to serve at a front line hospital in Korea. Dr. Quinn hails from Boston Massachusetts and is the daughter of a doctor._

_(The newsreel shows Dr. Mike in Post-op wearing a white lab coat reading a patient's chart, checking another patient's bandage and talking to Major Houlihan. Major Burns hovers in the background trying to look like he is in charge)_

Narrator: _Dr. Quinn left Boston to come to Korea to help treat our fighting men fighting the red forces with the other doctors and nurses at the 4077__th__ Mobile Army Surgical Hospital located just three miles from the front._

_(The film now shows Dr. Mike outside in the compound as wounded soldiers are loaded onto an ambulance to be evacuated to Seoul She gives instructions to Lt. Kellye. Then there is a shot of Radar with Dr. Mike __ves instructions to Lt. ut she made sure somebody was in the picture with her.__)_

Narrator: _Here Captain Quinn meets with General James Clayton commander of all Army hospitals in Korea._

_(A posed shot of General Clayton shaking hands with Michaela while Henry Blake stands in the background)_

Narrator:_ Called Dr. Mike by her fellow soldiers, make no mistake this doctor is definitely a lady! Watch out Elizabeth Taylor!_

_(There is now of shot of Michaela sitting in the mess tent without a hat on smiling into the camera while talking to Colleen McMurphy)._

MASH 4077

February 1952

Dr. Mike was now the most famous surgeon in Korea and it was all because of General Clayton. General Clayton was heading back to the states and he wanted to get his second star. To guarantee his promotion he arranged for a newsreel crew to come to the 4077th for a day and film Capt. Quinn. He also arranged for a reporter from the Associated Press to write a story about Captain Quinn. The story got picked up by newspapers across the country including the _Boston Globe._ General Clayton would now be remembered as the commander of the first female doctor assigned to a combat zone hospital.

Michaela was angry about the whole thing but there was nothing she could do. Captains don't tell Generals where to shove it unless they are Hawkeye Pierce, and Michaela was not Hawkeye Pierce. She let the newsreel film her but she made sure somebody was filmed with her. In her interview for the newspapers Michaela said she hoped other females would follow her into medicine and the Army.

Dr. Mike's story appeared in Sunday paper of American cities on a Sunday. It had some interesting consequences. The _Boston Globe_ followed up the story with an interview with Dr. and Mrs. Joseph Quinn, Michaela's parents in Monday's paper. Here it was revealed just how well connected the Quinns were in Boston. Among the elder Dr. Quinn's patients were members of the Boston Red Sox, various Mayors and police chiefs of Boston and by coincidence, the owners of the _Globe_. Trapper john's wife Louise sent a copy of the article to her husband. "I told you our girl was high class" he told his tent-mate Hawkeye.

Former first lady and current Ambassador to the U.N. Eleanor Roosevelt wrote an editorial in the _New York Times_ praising the courage of "this young woman who told me when she was a teenager that she was going to be a doctor". Mrs. Roosevelt just happened to have dined in the Quinn household on several occasions and had been impressed by the young Michaela, impressed enough that she regularly corresponded with Michaela's mother Elizabeth keeping track of Dr. Mike's through college and medical school. Once again Henry got a phone reminding him to take care of Captain Quinn.

In Hollywood a studio head was chewing out one of his screen writers who had written a script about a female doctor in the old west. "We produce this now we'll have to pay that doc in Korea. And why did you have to make it a western? Get out of here and try it again."

**A/N Just something to clear up writer's block and keep the story going. **


	9. Chapter 9 Capt McMurphy's Day

Chapter 9: Capt. McMurphy's Day

**A/N: This chapter is centered on Colleen McMurphy. I don't want her to be seen as Dr. Mike's side kick. **

**I still don't own the rights to MASH or CHINA BEACH.**

MASH 4077th

March 1952

0600

"Time to get up Colleen" Dr. Mike says to her tent-mate McMurphy.

"I'm up, I'm up already" Colleen answers from under the blankets on her cot. Dr. Mike is already dressed. She's washing her face using water in a wash basin. Colleen sits up in bed watching her friend. Michaela is full of energy this morning. Capt. Sully is coming for a visit this evening and Michaela has the evening off as long as no wounded come in.

Colleen is on duty today in the supply room. Major Houlihan has her doing inventory and re-stocking the OR. If they get casualties today, she'll be on call for surgery. Other than that it's going to be a long boring day.

0645

Colleen and Michaela walk to the mess tent. Colleen swings by the nurse's tent to make sure the day shift nurses are up and about. They have already left are already gone.for chow. The weather is warming up now in Korea. You don't need to wear layers of clothes. Just one field jacket will do. Spring is just around the corner. Colleen wears a WWII tank crew man's jacket. It was the jacket her older brother wore across France and Germany in WWII. He sent it to his little sister to keep her warm and for good luck. Colleen loves the jacket. It reminds her of home. It was a little too big for her but she got Corporal Klinger to do some alterations and now it fits fine. Colleen likes Klinger but thinks he has terrible taste in Women's clothes.

"What do you think they have for breakfast? Michaela asks.

"Same thing they face every morning powdered eggs, hard toast and lousy coffee" Colleen answers with a grin. Michaela always asks the same question every time they eat breakfast even though she always eats the same thing: Corn Flakes with canned milk and coffee. Michaela does everything in a routine Colleen has noticed in the two and half months she's lived with Dr. Mike.

The two women enter the tent and get their trays. Two older Korean women are serving breakfast today along with a private named Igor. They have donuts this morning. If you soak them in your coffee long enough they are actually decent. Colleen grabs those and a mug of coffee. Michaela gets her usual. The two women sit down at a table next to Radar, Henry and Father Mulcahy.

"Radar how can you eat this crap every day" Colleen asks as she watches Radar go through the food piled on his plate.

"I was born with a tolerance to army food" He says between bites.

Colleen and Michaela say grace and make the sign of the cross before eating. Father Mulcahy smiles at this. _They were raised by Irish-Catholic mothers for sure_ he thinks to himself. In truth Colleen had stopped saying grace outside of the home in nursing school but Michaela got her started again.

Hawkeye enters the tent, gets his food and joins everyone else at the table. "Good morning to all" he says to everyone at the table. Colleen rolls her eyes. She is still sore about Hawkeye not trying to go out with Lt. Kellye, but doesn't say anything to him to respect kellye's privacy.

"Pierce I need to see you after this" Henry says. "Our new medical officers are coming in today and you need to get them trained". After the media frenzy over Dr. Mike, the Army finally decided to fill in some of the personnel gaps at the 4077th. Some more non-surgeon doctors were coming to the hospital. The 4077th is going to be I Corps show case hospital.

1045

O.R.

Colleen is arranging boxes of rubber gloves on shelves in the MASH operating room. She is working with Lt. Shari, a thin girl with curly hair. Michaela comes into the room with some news. "I got some news about Hawkeye" she says. "Good or bad" Colleen asks.

"Bad news. Hawkeye was supposed to rotate back to the states this summer. But know he has to stay an additional six months. General Clayton wanted him to stay since he's chief surgeon and the best cutter we've got but also because Hawkeye is such a screw-up. The General is paying him back for causing so much trouble last year. His extension is involuntary."

"Wow, he'll be raising hell tonight". Colleen says.

"He already is. He said me might start giving Klinger some competition around here." Michaela added.

"Trust me a night at the Officer's club or Rosie's will cure Hawkeye' Colleen says.

1300

Supply Room

McMurphy is coming back from chow with Lt. Shari. As she is opening the door to the supply room a man walks up. His rank insignia says he is an LtCol. like Henry. There is absolutely no emotion in his face. "Captain insignia says he is a LtCol. There is absolutely no emotion in his face. McMurphy I need to speak to you privately". The man gives Lt. Shari a hard look and repeats "privately" and then adds something in a language Colleen has never heard before. Shari gets a surprised look on her face, mumbles "yes sir" and leaves.

"How can I help you sir?" Colleen asks nervously.

"My name is Colonel Flagg. You could say that I handle security issues. You live with Captain Quinn do you not?" The guy talked like a cop in the movies Colleen thought.

"Yes I do live with Captain Quinn" Colleen answered.

"Look Colleen McMurphy of Lawrence Kansas, I know all about you. I know that your family did its' part in the last war. I want you to know that I am watching you. Your friend Capt. Quinn is quite well known by some high ranking people. Those same people want to make sure that nothing happens to her."

Colleen McMurphy gets angry quickly. "Look sir, Michaela Quinn is my best friend here. I would not allow any harm to happen to her. My family and I have never done anything wrong sir".

"Good answer McMurphy, you just confirmed my intelligence. Carry on". With that LtCol Flagg walked off. Lt. Shari returned a second later with Hawkeye and Michaela.

"Are you all right Colleen? What did that man do to you?" Michaela asked.

Colleen told her what he said. Hawkeye made a sour face and slapped his hand on the wall. "You met Colonel Flagg our resident CIA man. Don't mind him he's a severe paranoid. He always wanders through here looking for conspiracies. He's harmless except to himself. He talks a mean talk tries to scare you that's all."

Colleen let out a sigh. "Thanks. Hey Shari what was that he said to you, what language was that?"

Lt. Shari shook her head and chuckled. "He spoke to me in Hebrew. He told me to hurry up. I guess he wanted me to know he knew I was a Jew".

"What a strange man" Colleen muttered.

1800

Mess Tent

Chow time at the 4077Th. Colleen is enjoying a cup of coffee and a Spam sandwich. The mysterious Colonel Flagg is nowhere to be seen. Michaela is sitting next to Colleen. Her shift is done in Post-Op. Capt. Sully is sitting across from her. He just arrived from his battalion. He only has time for dinner tonight but its' better than nothing. Michter than nothing. inner tonight her. He just arrived from his battalion. aela is happy. Also sitting at the table are Nurses Shari, Kellye and a male Lieutenant from Sully's unit, Lt. Parker. Parker is another Indian from the 45th Division. His father is a descendant of the famous Comanche warrior Quanah Parker. (Colleen wonders what Col. Flagg would think of that). Sully brought him along to meet Kellye. The two seem to be hitting it off.

Col. Blake comes in with the two new medical officers. Colleen met them earlier at the hospital. One is the new anesthesiologist or "gas passer". A Lieutenant named Carter. The 4077th has been without a gas passer for a several months since the last one, an Australian left. The other is a Dentist. He is a black man named Robinson. Both are fresh from the states.

2000

Officer's Club

Colleen, Michaela and Kellye are in the Officer's club. Colleen and Kellye are drinking beer. Michaela is having a coke. Sully left a little while ago with Lt. Parker. Kellye likes Lt. Parker. Colleen is happy. Now the woman can stop worrying about Hawkeye not wanting her. Colleen owes Michaela a favor for having Sully bring a friend along.

Hawkeye and Trapper are at the bar. As Colleen predicted, Hawkeye is getting drunk and making jokes about not making parole.

**A/N: Lt. Shari was one of the Nurses on MASH who would show up in episodes. I decided to make her Jewish. Coming up next is Radar's love interest and someone for Colleen.**


	10. Chapter 10 Spring cleaning

Chapter 10: Spring Cleaning

**A/N: This story is about to take a major turn. It references two episodes "Love Story" and "Abyssinia Henry". I've changed the time lines again and canon but hey that's why we write fan fiction. Enjoy the ride.**

MASH 4077th

April 1952

Spring had finally come to Korea and with it came changes to the 4077th. LtCol. Henry Blake was leaving. Henry's rotation date had come up with Trapper John's right behind him. I Corps said a replacement had not been announced yet so Major Frank Burns would be in command at least that was the official story. In reality there was a very short list of new commanders for the 4077th and Frank's name was not on it. It was just a matter of who said yes first. Henry knew this but managed to keep it a secret even from Radar. He didn't want Frank and Hot Lips Houlihan making a fuss. It would also be Henry's parting shot at Frank, who Henry felt was the biggest horse's patoot in the Army.

The reason Radar didn't find out that Henry had a secret was that Radar was distracted. In March the 4077th nursing staff was changed again. Two new nurses arrived from Seoul. One of them was a lieutenant Louise Anderson.

Lt. Anderson was a brown haired girl from Connecticut who had left Radcliffe College to become a nurse. She was very intelligent, having majored in Literature and minoring in music. Radar fell in love with her at first sight. Anderson was out of his league both mentally and rank wise. Major Houlihan wanted to ensure he stayed out of her league. Hawkeye and Trapper ran interference for him keeping Hot Lips and Frank apart in their relationship until Hot Lips gave in. Michaela and Colleen then took care of things on the Lt. Anderson front.

Michaela had talked to Lt. Anderson when she found out she was a Radcliffe girl. She liked the girl and felt she would have a positive influence on the Iowa farm boy. Like everyone else at the 4077th, the officer/enlisted fraternization didn't bother her. Colleen McMurphy had different concerns. Colleen had brothers and considered Radar another one. She didn't want to see his heart broken. If that happened, well Lt. Anderson was going to have some very bad days on duty.

When Colleen found out Hot Lips gave her "blessing" to a possible romance for Radar she called Lt. Anderson into her tent. Dr. Mike joined them to keep her friend calm.

Colleen was straight to the point. "Anderson, the whole camp knows that Radar O'Reilly has a crush on you. I know he probably doesn't understand half of what you say to him, but you've got the kid wrapped around your finger. You seem like a nice girl but I know what to know are you really interested in Radar or are you being polite because I don't want to see him get hurt".

Anderson's jaw tightened. "Captain, I think Walter is a nice guy. He tries so hard with me. He actually listens to me. Most guys don't like smart girls, you know that. Yes I'm interested I actually like him a lot. I do wish he would be himself more and stop letting Hawkeye and Trapper John coach him"

Michaela liked that Anderson had called Radar Walter. "Well that's the answer I would expect from a Radcliffe woman". She said with pride. "What do you think assistant head nurse?"

"You're okay with me now Anderson, I mean Louise. You two kids have fun, well not too much fun. I'll talk to the doctors about their coaching" With that being said Radar now had a girlfriend in camp. When he wasn't at work, he spent time with Louise Anderson. They were too public with their relationship. The most you saw was the two of them sitting together at meals or sharing grape Ne-His' either at Rosie's or the Officer's club.

Colleen McMurphy was having her own problems with affairs of the heart though she would never admit it. For some reason all she could think about lately was the new dentist Lt. Robinson. This should not have been a problem since Dr. Malcolm Alonzo Robinson was not married and was a nice quiet person. The problem was that it was 1952 and Dr. Robinson was a black man and Colleen McMurphy was white.

Lt. Robinson was a tall man with dark brown skin and had short curly hair that look like waves who always had a serious look on his face. He kept to himself being the only Male black officer in the camp. Being the only Dentist in the area he was busy fixing teeth. When wounded came in, Robinson helped out in Triage and Post-op with the Lt. Brown, the General Practictioner.

Lt. Robinson had no idea that McMurphy was attracted to him. In fact McMurphy barely spoke to him. She couldn't explain why she was attracted to him. Growing up in Lawrence Kansas she didn't know too many black people. She could probably count the ones she knew on one hand. She had definitely never dated a black man before. Her mother had taught not to be prejudiced. "When the McMurphys came to America, the only jobs they could get was building the railroad and digging ditches just because they were Irish. So don't be so high and mighty to others Colleen" her mother said. But this was the same women who warned her about "those tricky negroes who will rob you". To Colleen what she was thinking was forbidden. She went to confession and told Father Mulcahy she was having "lustful thoughts about a man". The priest figured Colleen was finally giving in to Hawkeye's advances and had told her to keep distance from the source of the temptation and say five hail Marys.

So Colleen kept her distance. She tried to go to chow when Lt. Robinson did and became moody when he didn't show up. She overheard Gwen, the only black nurse discuss him with Nurse Kelly e. Gwen thought he was cute and said he was going to go with her to Rosie's Bar later than night. A suddenly jealous Colleen dragged Michaela to Rosie's that night. Again she didn't say anything more than polite conversation to Lt. Robinson even when she and Michaela joined the Dentist and Gwen at a table. The next day Gwen found herself on the night shift.

Michaela quickly noticed something was wrong with her friend. She didn't know the reason yet, but she saw Colleen was agitated about something. Michaela decided the time had come for them to get some R&R. She went to see Major Houlihan first. The Major approved. She was in a good mood because Frank Burns was taking over. She then went to see Henry. Henry's last act as commanding officer of the MASH 4077th was to sign a 48 hour pass for Captains McMurphy and Quinn.

The next morning a jeep was standing by to take the two women to Seoul. It was Henry's last full day at camp. Hawkeye and Trapper were going to give him a goodbye party that night. Michaela and Colleen both hugged and kissed Henry. They said they would see him off at Kimpo Airfield if they got the chance.

The next morning the two Irish Captains slept in late at the R&R center in Seoul. They managed to hitch a ride to the airfield and managed to catch Henry as he was waiting for his flight to leave. He was wearing a suit that a Chicago mobster would love. Michaela had a camera with her and took a picture of Henry in his suit. Henry then left to board his plane. They were the last people from the 4077th to see Henry Blake alive.

**A/N: We all know what happened to Henry. Gwen was another regular nurse on "MASH". In "Abyssinia Henry" she is one of the nurses Henry says goodbye to. As for Louise Anderson she was a one-shot nurse in "Love Story". I've always liked that episode and wondered how things would have worked out for Radar. So Radar is getting his chance. I decided to make her a Radcliffe woman to have some kind of bond with Michaela. Is she the one for Radar or does he wait for the blonde nurse he meets in "Radar goes Home? Talk to me MASH fans. THERE WILL BE NO ALTERNATIVE ENDING! RADAR GETS THE GIRL THIS TIME!(THAT IS A MESSAGE FOR FELLOW FAN FICTION WRITER TONY GIRL) Oh most important to you female readers, if this were my TV version of MASH, Lt. Robinson is played by Denzel you can think of somebody different imagine him then. So yeah Colleen has a shot at getting with Denzel! Perhaps she needs some competition from a nurse who looks like Eva Mendes. Hmmm….**


	11. Chapter 11 Trouble comes in threes

Chapter 11: Trouble comes in threes

**A/N: This chapter covers the period from immediately after Henry's death to the day B.J. arrived in Korea.**

Michaela and Colleen did not have to wait till they got back to camp to find out about the death of Henry Blake. They were having dinner at the Air Force Officer's Club at Kimpo Airbase with two jet pilots. One of the pilots, a captain was interested to Colleen. His buddy was acting as "wing man" when Michaela told him she was "involved" with someone. Some more pilots came in looking sad. They made a toast to "departed comrades" and proceeded to drink a lot more, a whole lot more. Michaela asked the "wing man" what happened He walked up the bar and talked to the drinking pilots. He came back with the news.

"The commies sent some MIGs out over the ocean and shot down a transport plane headed to Tokyo. It was carrying a load of passengers. No one survived poor bastards".

Michaela and Colleen thought the same thing. They got the two pilots to take them back to the air terminal and there it was conformed that it was Henry's plane that went down. The group then headed back to the Officer's Club where both women drank a toast to "the faithful departed". It was one of rare occasions Michaela Quinn drank Whiskey.

"Henry wasn't a Catholic" Michaela observed, "but I'm sure Father Mulcahy said the prayer for him".

"I just remembered something my mother always said" Colleen said, "trouble always comes in threes".

Major Frank Burns did not mourn too long for Henry Blake. After a memorial service was held for the late commander, the new regime of Major Burns and Houlihan came down hard on the 4077th.

"This is what it must have been like when Hitler won the election in Germany". Hawkeye commented. Major Houlihan was now the de facto second in command and at times it seemed, the real commander of the unit. Her first act was to recommend the transfer of Nurse Lt. Louise Anderson, Radar's girlfriend. Radar had been devastated by Henry Blake's death. Louise helped him get his daily tasks done, her analytical Radcliffe mind easily figuring out the ways of Army red tape. In fact Louise turned out to be just as good a company clerk as Radar, but it wasn't enough to save her. Major Houlihan wanted her little unauthorized romance ended and so Lt. Anderson's transfer was approved of course by Major Burns and she was to be traded off to the MASH 8055th.

Of course Colleen got angry and prepared for a showdown with the head nurse. Before going to see Major Houlihan she talked to Louise. To Colleen's surprise Louise accepted her fate.

"I don't want to make trouble for Walter. I also realize that we're too different. I can't be a farmer's wife and Walter will never be anything but a farmer and that's good." The nurse said between tears. "You told me you didn't want to see Walter get hurt, so you have your wish."

Radar handled the transfer well also. "I'm happy a girl like her gave me a chance" was how he summed it up.

So Lt. Anderson went to the 8055th and a new nurse was transferred from Tokyo, Lt. Lila Garreau. Lt. Garreau was another blonde like Hot Lips but a lot more serious. She was new to the Army and nursing. McMurphy thought she was too prissy. She always seemed to have perfect hair and make-up even in the middle of the night, but she was a decent nurse.

The first trouble was Henry's death. The second was the transfer of Lt. Anderson. The third was what happened to Lt. Parker, the man from Sully's unit who had started dating Kellye. Lt. Parker had managed to see kellye a few times before Sully's whole battalion was shifted to a new sector. Lt. Parker was attached to Charlie Company as a platoon leader. About a week after Henry's death, Lt. Parker was leading a patrol to the Chinese lines. Halfway there, Lt. Parker stepped on a mine and lost his right leg below the knee. His patrol carried him back to the American lines and he was evacuated to the MASH 8063rd. Sully called the 4077th and told Michaela what happened.

Kellye was heartbroken but somehow managed to carry on. In a rare show of compassion Major Houlihan let Kellye go see Lt. Parker before at the 121st Evac Hospital before he was flown to Tokyo.

Hawkeye wasn't doing too well either. Trapper's orders for his rotation back to the states were due any day. Hawkeye wasn't his normal clowning self in the days following Henry's death. When Lt. Anderson was transferred he didn't rally to do battle with Majors Burns and Houlihan. Trapper and Michaela told Frank Burns that Hawkeyeth Majors Burns that r Burns and Houlihan. ry'go see Lt. ated to the MASH 8063rd. might need a few days in Tokyo to work his grief out.

"Frank, to be honest Hawkeye is no good to us right now. He's my best friend but as a surgeon I'm telling you he is not fit for surgery." Trapper confessed to Frank in the commander's office.

"I agree with Trapper. Take him out of surgery now or you run the risk of him killing a patient". Michaela added. This last statement hit Frank. Dr. Mike never joked around trying to trick Frank into doing something. Hawkeye's condition must be serious.

"All right Pierce can go but you two will cover his shifts" Frank told them.

Hawkeye packed his bags and took off for Tokyo. The day after her left, Trapper's orders finally came in. No one could reach Hawkeye in Tokyo. Michaela asked Trapper to see her parents when he got to Boston and let them know she was doing okay.

It was a dark time at the 4077th but there was one bit of light, but no one saw it. Colleen McMurphy had decided to listen to her heart and go after the Dental Officer Lt. Robinson.

**A/N: Sorry about Lt. Anderson's transfer. She will be back after the war. Yes Garreau is the Major from "China Beach". She will appear in this story and her destiny is to go to China Beach in this story's universe. Here she is at the beginning of her career in the Army. **

**The MASH 8055****th**** was a real MASH unit. **


	12. Chapter 12 A Nurse walks into

Chapter 12: A Nurse walks into a Dentist's Office

**A/N: This story refers to "Welcome to Korea" when B.J. Hunnicutt arrived in Korea. To be more realistic I have decided to use the word "Negro" in this chapter as people back then probably would have.**

Dr. Quinn was not in a good mood. It was that time of the month and Frank Burns was still in command. He had is stupid 0515 formation again, complaining about somebody stealing his ham. He still insisted on wearing a helmet liner and cartridge belt with his pistol. Like he was ever going to go to the front. Real combat men like Sully never wore their helmets off the frontline unless they had too. Michaela missed Sully. His battalion was still off in another sector. If he got wounded she would never know because another MASH was in that sector. She hoped somebody would tell her if Sully did get wounded the way he had told Lt. Kellye about the unfortunate Lt. Parker.

Colleen McMurphy on the other hand was in a good mood. She had decided the night before that she would make on move on the new Dentist Lt. Robinson. She got up that morning, put on a little makeup and a tad bit of perfume. She also put on one of her older uniforms that had been washed too many times making it fit just a little tight. She hoped it would show off her curves better.

Michaela and Colleen were both in Post-op. There were only two patients, so really they were on standby in case some choppers came in with wounded. The big news in camp was that Hawkeye had taken off to Kimpo Airbase with Radar. Trapper John had left the night before to spend the night at kimpo. He was flying out on the first flight to Tokyo to start the long trip home. Hawkeye had just got back from Tokyo that morning, all hung over. He found out he had just missed Trapper and now he was determined to see his friend one last time. Radar was going to Kimpo to pick up the new surgeon, Trapper's replacement. Hawkeye jumped in the jeep with him. They had been gone for a couple of hours now.

It was now lunchtime. Colleen was headed over to the Mess tent to get something to eat. Michaela wasn't too hungry but asked Colleen to bring her a sandwich back. As she crossed the compound she decided to stop by the Dental tent and see if Dr. Robinson was in and invite him to lunch.

Malcolm Robinson was in the tent with his assistant, a Corporal Johnson. Cpl. Johnson was another Negro, a dental technician. They were finishing an annual exam on one of the 4077th soldiers.

"Hey Doc, I wanted to know if you wanted to get some chow". Colleen asked putting on her best smile.

"Well I was going after I finished this exam and then go Captain" Dr. Robinson answered.

"Well I can wait. I am the assistant head nurse well right now I am the head nurse" Colleen said with a grin. With Major Houlihan playing Commandant with her boyfriend Frank Burns, Capt. McMurphy was pretty much the head nurse. "And call me Colleen or at least McMurphy like everyone else".

"I can finish this up sir while you go to chow. We don't have any more patients till after lunch anyway". Cpl. Johnson said.

"Well Doctor let's move out" Colleen said still grinning.

Dr. Robinson felt a little uncomfortable. In his brief experience in the Army, white nurses did not socialize with black doctors except during working hours. What was the Captain up too? He decided to play it safe and remain acting professional. Robinson glanced over at Cpl. Johnson for some assistance, but the Corporal busied himself with writing in a medical folder.

The two officers left the tent and walked to the mess tent. As they walked through the door, he got a glance of McMurphy's backside._ Better than Major Houlihan's _he thought to himself. (It was agreed among the men of the 4077th officer and enlisted that Major Houlihan had an outstanding butt).

They sat down together at a table across from each other. A few heads turned but there was no outcry like Colleen feared. She asked Dr. Robinson about his background and what he thought of the Army.

Dr. Robinson was from New York City, Harlem to be exact. He was the son of a Harlem Dentist, so naturally he became a Dentist himself. Robinson had got drafted in the last war in 1945, but the war ended by the time he finished basic training. He returned home and finished College at NYU and then went on to NYU Dental School. Dr. Robinson graduated in 1951 and was drafted again because the Army needed Dentists.

The two talked for an hour before realizing that they had to both get back to work. Dr. Robinson found he thought the Captain was cute, but he still needed to be careful. He asked Colleen if she was going to the Officer's Club later that night and if so he could meet her there.

"I've got a better idea. Dinner here in camp is going to be terrible. How about we go to Rosie's Bar for some Korean hamburgers." Colleen suggested. I'll buy the burgers if you buy the beer."

"Sounds like a plan Cap...er McMurphy." Robinson said. See around 1800 or Six o'clock in civilian talk."

_"Oh boy what have I done"_ Both of them thought at the same time.

Colleen didn't ask any of the other nurses to join her at Rosie's. She mentioned going there to Michaela, but she wanted to go straight to bed after work. Colleen knew she would say that but she couldn't lie to her best friend in Korea. Robinson didn't ask any of the other doctors either. At 1800 he strolled over to Captain McMurphy's tent. _Just spend a little time with her, laugh at her jokes and head back to camp before anybody notices._ He thought to himself.

Colleen was just as nervous in her tent. Michaela had not come back from the tent from Post-Op. _She must have gone to the mess tent thank goodness. _Colleen thought. Dr. Robinson knocked on the door at 1802 according to Colleen's watch.

"You ready to go McMurphy? He asked as she opened the door.

"I'm ready got your beer money" McMurphy asked. She wore a khaki shirt tonight instead of the standard fatigue top. The two walked down the road to Rosie's. They got a table and ate and talked most of the evening. Rosie's wasn't that busy. As it turned out most of the camp was going to an impromptu welcoming party for Captain Hunnicutt organized by Hawkeye.

Dr. Robinson began to relax after a few beers. He forgot about keeping his guard up and instead told Colleen all about New York City. Colleen told him about growing up with all her brothers in Kansas. She loosened up too not worrying about someone seeing her with a Negro. As Dr. Robinson walked McMurphy back to her tent. They were challenged by Cpl. Klinger on guard duty.

"Halt who goes there" he shouted as they neared the tent.

"Klinger it's me Capt. McMurphy with the dentist." Colleen replied.

Klinger wore a uniform for once however he did have on earrings. "Advance and be recognized" he ordered.

Colleen and Robinson stepped forward. Klinger was surprised but said nothing.

"Well it was fun tonight. You want to try going to the O club tomorrow night." He asked her. They were standing in front her tent door now close to each other; you could say they were in each other's personal space"

"Yeah let's do that. You know what Robinson I want you to know that I wanted to do this for some time but I was afraid someone would say something. I'll see you tomorrow night." Then Colleen McMurphy did the unexpected. She kissed Dr. Robinson on the cheek. It startled him for a moment. Then he responded by kissing Colleen on the lips.

They both stood looking at each other for 30 seconds when suddenly the tent door opened. Colleen and Dr. Robinson both jumped as if a bomb had gone off. It was Michaela headed to the latrine.

"Where have you been" she asked Colleen. She then bumped into Dr. Robinson. "Oh Doctor I didn't see you." Michaela noticed the shocked looks on both their faces. Colleen was blushing. Michaela looked at the two then rushed off. "I gotta go to the latrine really bad. I'll see you guys. She said all flustered.

**A/N Did I jump the shark?**


	13. Chapter 13 MAY DAY

Chapter 13: M*A*Y D*A*Y

**A/N: This Chapter will set up some major departures from the MASH you know from Television.**

MASH 4077th

May 1952

May Day had come to Korea. The Chinese communists celebrated by shelling the main U.N. Line and attacking outposts along the line as well. Living with the 4077th was a helicopter detachment of four choppers their pilots and support personnel. They had their own little living area next to the lower chopper pad. At dawn the choppers began starting their engines and took off with the rising sun, waking the camp. While the choppers were warming up Radar went to the swamp and woke up Hawkeye and the not so new guy B.J. Hunnicutt and gave them the news. The choppers were going to return full.

Radar next went and got Lt. Carter the Anesthesiologist, Lt, Brown assistant. surgeon, Lt. Robinson, the Dentist and two more assistant surgeons Lieutenants who had just arrived the day before. Their names were amazingly enough Grant and Lee. eons more assitant the new guyspened to be there th the MASH 8076th. They were awake already. Radar's last stop was Major Houlihan's tent. By coincidence Major Burns just happened to be there. The head nurse went to Colleen's tent and had her get the day shift nurses ready.

Dr. Mike was on the night shift in Post-Op with Kellye and Bigelow. Bigelow stayed in Post-op while Dr. Mike and Kellye started getting ready for triage. They were on the chopper pad when the first helicopter landed. The choppers kept flying back and forth all day. Accompanying the noise of the helicopters was the rumble of artillery to the north. American artillery began to return fire at the Chinese and the noise lasted went into the night.

24 hours later it was all over. Everyone was exhausted. Michaela walked out the hospital into the sun of a new day. She was with one of the new Doctors, Grant or Lee (no one could tell the difference yet they hadn't been there long enough). Hawkeye and B.J. About halfway to the mess tent a jeep pulled into the compound and halted in front of the walking surgeons. Sitting behind the steering wheel was Capt. Sully.

Michaela looked like she had seen a ghost. Sully's uniform and helmet were stained with dried mud. He also needed a shave.

"We're back in reserve." He said with a grin. "I came here to take a shower and get something to eat. I spent part of yesterday up on the line. Thought we might have to reinforce our outposts."

Michaela didn't say anything. She just walked up and for the first time kissed Sully on the lips and in front of everyone.

"Isn't love wonderful" Hawkeye said to B.J. He then said to Michaela and Sully. "Okay you two kids move along now".

Michaela regained her composure and led Sully to the mess tent. "Sorry you must be starving. Let's get you something to eat".

Everyone went into the tent and got in the chow line. Colleen was already there with Dr. Robinson. The two were sitting side by side talking. Sully noticed this right away.

"Your cousin has an interesting new friend". Sully whispered to Michaela.

"He's the new Dentist Dr. Robinson. He's from New York City. Quite a nice person actually." Michaela said in a normal tone of voice.

"Any relation to the ball player?" Sully asked as received a scoop of scrambled eggs from the mess attendant.

"No relation whatsoever and he's not Irish either" Michaela said sensing where the conversation was about to go.

"I just figured your cousin only went out with Irish guys" Sully replied.

"Do I hint a problem" Michaela asked raising an eyebrow.

"After seeing the guy in the dress I got no problems with what I see in this unit".

After breakfast, Michaela walked Sully over to the showers. It was then that Sully made an announcement.

"Michaela, I got my Company back. I'm going back on the line with them after we get out of reserve next week."

Dr. Mike stopped in her tracks. "What happened? I thought they needed you in S-3?"

"The battalion got a new Major in, regular Army to fill the S-3 slot. Baker Company's commander got wounded yesterday so I'm taking over. Michaela those are my guys. They need me up there".

"when will I see you again?" She asked with emotion in her voice.

"probably the next time we come off the line. I don't know when".

"Promise me you won't come in here on a stretcher Sully".

"You know all I can do is try not to get hit, but I will promise not to do anything stupid and add to my chances of getting wounded". He said with a smile.

"Good enough for me. Now take a shower and save some hot water for the females".

Sully left soon after that back to his unit and Michaela finally fell asleep after 26 hours awake.

A day later Michaela was walking past the swamp when B.J. called her into the tent. "Dr. Mike you got to here this" he said.

Hawkeye was standing in the middle of the tent with Radar. "Radar tell Dr. Mike the news". Hawkeye said elbowing the Corporal.

"Major Burns is being replaced by a full-bird Colonel, regular army and his orders come through. He's getting transferred!" We're also getting a new Captain, an adjutant.

"When did all this happen" Michaela asked in amazement. "And how come you guys don't seem happen" Hawkeye and B.J. had serious looks on their faces.

Hawkeye spoke up. "don't you understand? They are sending a regular army officer up here with an adjutant, which means a personnel officer. A manager if you will. This could be worse than Frank, but at least Frank is going".

"That's not all ma'am" Radar added. "They are sending another Major from Tokyo to replace Major Burns. He's from Boston like you ma'am a Major Charles Winchester."

"Charles Winchester!" Michaela said with dread in her voice.

"Yeah that's his name. Major Winchester Charles E." Radar said with excitement. "You know him Ma'am.?"

"You could say his family are neighbors of my family on Beacon Hill. Old Boston family that still looks down its nose at Irish families like mine. The Quinns have done more for Boston and this country than his ever did. It's people like his family that keep women out of Harvard!"

Well what do we have here a war among the aristocracy of Boston?" Hawkeye asked with sarcasm.

"Don't start Dr. Pierce" Michaela snapped. When she was angry at Hawkeye she referred to him as "Dr. Pierce". "I do not flaunt my family's wealth. I will have you know that the Quinn family worked its way to a house on Beacon Hill. We were servants for people like the Winchesters as I'm sure the major will remind us all when he gets here and when will that be Radar?"

"In two weeks Ma'am. Colonel Potter will be here at the end of the week".

**A/N: It's going to be a long two weeks.**

strectche on a strectcher"off the line. y to fill the S-3 slot. y on the lips and in front of everyone.

ay to the mess tent


	14. Chapter 14 A New Era

Chapter 14: A New Era

**A/N: It's Dr. Quinn vs. Dr. Winchester as the main event, but first there are other events at the 4077****th**** to tell you about so you'll have to wait. By the way there is no Donald Penobscot in this story. This chapter is the beginning of the "Margaret era". So pull up a seat and have one of Hawkeye's Martinis.**

Michaela Quinn liked Colonel Sherman T. Potter. In her opinion he was what the MASH 4077th needed, a true father figure. Henry Blake, God rest his soul, was like having your favorite uncle babysitting. He let you stay up late and break rules your parents set for you. With Colonel Potter you knew you had boundaries. Cross the boundaries you paid the consequences.

Colonel Potter was a career Soldier about to retire. Like Michaela's own father he had served in World War I. He had also been in the Second World War as well. He knew and understood how the Army worked and had seen his share of the horrors of war. The Colonel had spent the post war years in administrative positions rather than in the operating room. Hawkeye and B.J. had their doubts on whether he still had it. Colonel Potter shut them up by holding his own in a lengthy O.R. session soon after he arrived. He then showed the Swamp men he could drink as well, joining them for cocktails.

Col. Potter did not get to do a proper turn-over with his predecessor, Major Frank Burns. The reason was that Frank Burns lost his mind and ended up getting escorted to the mental ward in Tokyo by Sidney Freedman. Frank's mental problems started when he found out he was getting relieved. He threw a temper tantrum and sulked in his tent for a day.

Then Major Houlihan dumped him. She knew that Frank wasn't going to divorce his wife when he got home so she told him it was over. She also announced she was going to extend her tour in Korea. Margaret Houlihan was moving on.

Margaret came to see Michaela after she broke the news to Frank. Colleen was off on a date with Lt. Robinson so Michaela was alone in their reading a book when Major Houlihan came by. After telling Michaela the news, she dropped another bombshell.

"Captain Quinn, I have to tell you something. I admire you very much, being the only female surgeon here. You're just as good a surgeon as Pierce and more mature. Most important you don't depend on a man like I did with Frank. I know you don't approve of what I did and I want you to know I'm sorry." Margaret then started crying.

Michaela was speechless. Hot Lips Houlihan, the most difficult woman she had ever met just broke down in front of her. And she was right, Michaela didn't approve of her affair with Frank. But Michaela said did something she knew her mother in Boston would never do. She offered forgiveness.

"Major, your right. I thought you were a foolish woman carrying on with Major Burns, but you're also one of the strongest women I know. You don't have to apologize to me; I'm just an Irish girl like you. But as of tonight Major we'll start off on a clean slate. What do you say Margaret?"

Major Houlihan stopped crying and looked at Michaela. "Okay Michaela, Thanks."

Frank meanwhile went ballistic. He got drunk at the Officer's club and attacked the blonde haired Lt. Garreau mistaking her for Margaret. She kicked him in the family jewels and he spent the rest of the night tied to his bunk moaning and crying for Margaret. When Major Houlihan found out he had attacked one of her nurses, she came into the Swamp and also hit Frank in the family jewels.

The next day Dr. Sydney Freedman came to the 4077th and tried to talk to Frank but Frank didn't talk. He just whimpered that he wanted his mommy. Lt. Garreau wanted the Major charged with attempted rape. Dr. Freedman recommended that Frank needed some rest in Tokyo, so Frank left the 4077th in a straight jacket.

Amid all this chaos the new adjutant, Captain William Frank arrived. Capt. Frank had been the adjutant for an Army Hospital on Okinawa when he got orders for duty with the 4077th. Frank had missed WWII and spent the post war years on occupation duty in Germany. He volunteered for service in Korea but ended up on Okinawa instead. He had recently married to a WAC (Women's Auxiliary Corps) Lieutenant still on Okinawa. They planned on getting out of the Army and immigrating to Israel once the war was over. (The Franks were Jewish).

The new adjutant was very competent in his job and worked well with Radar. In fact Capt. Frank was the only person in camp who could think ahead of Radar. He also became a companion for Father Mulcahy, they two of them discussing points in the Old Testament.

"You would make a fine Rabbi, father" he once told the priest. "But come to think of it I guess you already are in a way."

Father Mulcahy thought about it for a moment and said "I guess you're right. The original Christians were Jews and there were priests of the temple in Jerusalem".

"There you go Father. Who says we can't all get along"? The Adjutant replied.

Colonel Potter was sitting in his office waiting for the Dentist and assistant head nurse to arrive. He had a situation to handle and he wanted to deal with it right now. The Colonel had been in command of the 4077th for a full week. In war a week is a lifetime. Two of his officers were dating. No big deal at least neither of them was married. They were of different races. That made things well downright awkward.

_I don't have nothing against Negroes. I'm not one of those redneck boys back in Missouri putting on white sheets every Friday night and I won't tolerate that behavior in my command. _

"Colonel, Capt. McMurphy and Lt. Robinson here to see you sir." Radar announced.

"Have them come in Corporal" The Colonel said in a low tone.

The two officers came in and stood at attention. "At ease you two, have a seat please" The Colonel said gesturing to two chairs. McMurphy wore a white lab coat having come from Post-op and Lt. Robinson wore a surgical top having come from looking at teeth all morning.

Colonel Potter cleared his throat and leaned forward on his desk. Colleen fought the urge to hold Robinson's hand. She had an idea what this conversation was going to be about. The Colonel was from Missouri after all. _Probably a Klansman_ she thought.

"Now I won't beat around the bush. I'll get right to the point. I know you two are courting. It's no secret. And it is also obvious that you two come from well different backgrounds. Well there are pretty of Soldiers here in Korea and Japan cavorting with women of different backgrounds so if I said end it I would be a hypocrite and Mrs. Potter didn't raise any hypocrites. I will advise you to be careful and be discreet when strangers are in camp _comprende?_ Col. Potter then leaned back into his chair.

McMurphy and Robinson looked at each other for a second then looked back at the Colonel. "Thank you sir" they both said together.

"You're both welcome and one more thing Lt. Robinson I need to come see you. Set up an appointment."

"Yes sir. I got you covered." Robinson said. "Dismissed" Col. Potter replied. As they left the office, the Colonel thought to himself _damn pretty girl. Lucky man there._ He then spoke to the picture of his wife Mildred. "Well Mildred I hope I did the right thing. Can't say what I would have said if it was Evy sitting there I feel like I did good today".

Colonel Potter then called out to Radar. "Radar have Capt. Frank call Tokyo and find out what the holdup is with Major Winchester getting here"

**To Be Continued…………….**


	15. Chapter 15 Quinn Vs Winchester

Chapter 15: Quinn vs. Winchester

**A/N: Here it is the main event!**

Major Charles Emerson Winchester III sat in a jeep headed for the MASH 4077th in a place called Uijongbu. For Major Winchester it was the end of the earth. He felt like he had been exiled to Elba like Napoleon. Colonel Baldwin, that fool had betrayed him and sold him into a life of servitude at a primitive field hospital.

_Wait till Father takes action. Colonel Baldwin will be commanding an aid station in Alaska!_ Charles thought to himself. This made him smile. _Yes, Alaska will be appropriate for him and I'll return to Tokyo._

Major Winchester, a graduate of Harvard Medical School class of 1943 had actually enjoyed the Army before this. As the oldest son of the oldest families in Boston with many political connections, The Major did not go overseas in World War II. He quietly served out the war at Walter Reed Army Hospital. When the war endedDr. Winchester returned to Boston and completed his residency at Massachusetts General Hospital and remained an Army reservist. Thus when the Korean War began, Dr. Winchester became Major Winchester and was recalled to active duty. Once again his father Charles E. Winchester II made sure his son was safe and Charles III was assigned to Tokyo General Hospital in January 1952, just missing Captain Michaela Quinn who had departed for Korea.

Charles knew of Michaela but the two had never met face to face. The Quinns and Winchesters lived within walking distance of each other on Beacon Hill. Charles's sister Honoria had attended Michaela's sweet sixteen birthday party along with most of the girls of Beacon Hill. Other than that the two families were opposites. The Quinns were New Deal Democrats while the Winchesters were hardcore Republicans. Michaela's mother's family the Fitzsimmons were strongly involved in Boston politics and had helped the Democrats defeat Charles' cousin Alfred in an election for city council. The Quinn family was also doing campaigning for Congressman John F. Kennedy's run for senate.

"Slow down soldier! Are you trying to kill me?" Charles shouted to the driver.

"Just trying to avoid making us a target sir. The Chinese might be watching from the mountains. They like to toss a few random rounds on these roads every now and then". The driver told him._ Good lord where am I?_ Charles wondered.

The jeep soon arrived at the MASH compound and pulled up in front of the entrance to Radar's office. Construction was going on as the office was being expanded to make room for Capt. Frank's workspace. Major Winchester entered the building and was greeted by both Radar and Capt. Frank.

"Major Winchester sir, welcome to the 4077th. We have been waiting for you." Captain Frank said extending his hand. "I'm Capt. Frank the adjutant and this is Corporal O'Rielly the company clerk. Colonel Potter is the C.O. his office is right this way".

Charles shook Capt. Frank's hand as if the Captain were a peasant greeting his prince. _Frank, German name but has Jewish features. Must be a Jew. They are good at doing clerical work. O'reilly an Irishman. Thought I'd left them all in Boston._ Charles thought to himself as he studied the two men.

Charles wasn't impressed with Colonel Potter either._ A Yokel and regular Army. At least Baldwin had some breeding. _Charles informed the Colonel that he didn't plan on staying long. "I have informed by Father of this transfer and I can assure you Sir, He is taking action to have me returned to a better facility".

"Buffalo biscuits!" Colonel Potter replied. The Major reminded Col. Potter of one of those British Officers he met in WWII, all stiff and proper. "Now look Major, You can cry to daddy all you want but as of right now you will perform your duties as a surgeon and as my executive officer. Do you understand Major?" Potter snapped.

"I certainly do Colonel. I will perform my duties at the superb level I always do until my departure". Charles replied.

"Very well Major. You are dismissed. Captain Frank will show around the hospital. Good day Major".

Charles was given a tour of the hospital. Capt. Frank led him into the Post-Op ward where B.J. Hunnicutt was on duty with Lt. Grant. Radar meanwhile went and got Dr. Mike. Colleen McMurphy came along as well, wanting to see what this Dr. Winchester was all about. Charles was still in Post-Op looking over the patients when the two women got there.

"Dr. Quinn I presume" Charles said holding out his hand. "I've seen your picture in the Boston Herald" I'm Charles Emerson Winchester III."

Michaela took his hand. "No I'm Gertrude Stein and this is Miss Toklas" Michaela said gesturing to Colleen. Charles got a little red then chuckled. "Charmed to meet a Radcliffe woman either way". _What a beautiful woman._ Charles thought. (Michaela had that effect on men)._ Comes from good stock, not the descendant of Potato farmers. _

Michaela turned to her partner. "Colleen this is a Winchester. His family lives near mine on Beacon Hill. His family's old money, they only associate with others who came over on the _Mayflower_."

"Now Dr. Quinn you are being unfair. Your family has been in Boston for several generations already. Quite the as you say immigrant success story. And the Winchesters did not arrive in America on _Mayflower. _They came much later after the Puritans."

"Immigrant success story! I'll have you know Major that the first Quinn came to America already quite successful. Not all Irish were starving farmers."

"I was merely trying to offer you a compliment doctor. We Winchesters have always supported the Irish. Our family employed Irish workers when everyone else said no Irish need apply."

"I'm sure they did Major, I'm sure they did. Well anyway Major, welcome to the St. Eligius Hospital of Korea."

_Why the nerve of that woman! Biting the hand that fed her wretched ancestors _Charles thought watching her walk away. Colleen McMurphy stayed for a minute and said "Oh by the way, I'm Captain Colleen McMurphy. My family DID leave the potato farm thank you very much!" and she followed Dr. Mike.

**A/N: Go to Wikipedia and look up Gertrude Stein and you'll get the joke.**


	16. Chapter 16 The VIP

Chapter 16: The VIP

**A/N: Because this is fan fiction, I can take some have my fantasy guest stars for this version of MASH. Mrs. Elizabeth Fitzsimmons Quinn is portrayed by Maureen O'Hara. (The mother in the John Candy movie "Only the lonely). Mary McDonnell (Laura Roslin of "Battlestar Galactica" is Claudette Quinn-Costello. Don't like the casting? Oh well I don't own any of these shows anyway Ha, Ha. This Chapter takes place immediately after "Comrades in Arms"**

MASH 4077th

July 1952

The war of words between Captain Quinn and Major Winchester came to an end with a truce. Michaela didn't like Charles reminding everyone of her family's status in Boston. Also Charles was outmatched. Dr. Mike was a real celebrity. She had been in the newspapers and the newsreels. Eleanor Roosevelt now sent her personal letters once a month wanting to know how about her life in Korea. Charles Winchester II told his son to make friends with Dr. Quinn. It might be good for his career when he returned to Boston, make friends with the Irish since now they controlled the city. It might help get his cousin Alfred elected. So Charles started playing nice.

There was a major event that shook up the 4077th. Hawkeye and Margaret went missing for a few days. They were going to the MASH 8063rd to demonstrate some new surgical techniques and never arrived. The 8063rd had bugged out due to enemy fire in their sector. Hawkeye and Margaret got to the hospital's old location and set out to try to find the unit. Their jeep broke down and they got caught up in an artillery duel between the Chinese and Americans. A search party from the 8063rd found them a day later with Hawkeye limping from a leg wound and Margaret unscratched.

When the two got back to the 4077th, they started acting very strange. They were now always in each other's company, but they would constantly argue about trivial things like an old married couple. Michaela asked Margaret what was going on between Hawkeye and her and Margaret confessed that when they were missing she and Hawkeye had got a "little intimate but it was over now". She then swore Michaela to secrecy.

Michaela soon forgot about Hawkeye and Margaret. One day she was sitting in her tent playing cards with Colleen, Bigelow and kellye when an announcement came over the loudspeaker: "Captain Quinn report to Col. Potter's office immediately."

When Dr. Mike arrived, Col. Potter was in his office with Capt. Frank. "Captain, I have some good news for you. Your Mother and Sister are coming for a visit" Col. Potter said.

"That's right Dr. Mike. It seems your Mother organized a blood drive in Boston with the Red Cross. Now that blood she collected is going to be delivered here to the 4077th. She is coming here to Korea with your older sister Claudette, who is a nurse I understand. They will be here Monday (it was Tuesday). Right now they are in Tokyo meeting with General Ridgeway, the supreme commander". Capt. Frank said with enthusiasm. The Quinn Family was going to be his first VIPs. "Oh and _Life_ Magazine is coming too." He added.

Michaela was speechless. Her mother was coming here. Here to Uijongbu. Michaela's mind then started working again.

"Colonel I am happy and shocked. But you must understand my mother is a woman with very high standards. We need to prepare for this. She's bringing Claudette with her. Claudette is by the book and she's never been in the Army. This is a very serious situation Colonel." Michaela said with dread in her voice.

Michaela Quinn has too personalities. There is Dr. Mike, the pleasant woman with the best bedside manner in Korea, the woman every man wants and every woman wants to be. Then there is Michaela Quinn, the over-achiever who allows no margin for error. This was the Capt. Quinn the 4077th lived with for the rest of week. She hired a team of Korean women to clean the VIP tent and her tent as well. She got Radar to scrounge up some decent food and coffee for her mother's visit. Most important she talked to the swamp surgeons.

"Pierce and Hunicutt, you will be on your best behavior while my mother is here. Shave, get a haircut and keep the jokes to a minimum. And Major Winchester, do not say one disparaging word about the Irish, not one".

Charles opened his mouth to say something, but Hawkeye cut him off "We'll behave Mike. All of us".

Michaela's last task was to send a message to Sully. He would be able to come to meet Mrs. Quinn, but he was bringing along his battalion commander who wanted to meet the famous Dr. Quinn.

The big day came and with it wounded. There were no serious cases. A truck carrying some had flipped over. A few broken bones, nothing requiring surgery. The duty crew in Post-Op handled it by themselves. A convoy of four six jeeps pulled into the compound The first and last jeep was an MP escort. Sitting in the back of the middle jeep was Mrs. Elizabeth Fitzsimmons Quinn with her daughter Claudette.

Michaela was standing in front of the hospital when she spotted her mother. (An MP checkpoint had radioed to the MASH when the convoy passed to let them know they were on their way. Mrs. Quinn was dressed like a red cross worker in a khaki shirt and skirt. A red cross patch was on the shirt sleeve. On her head was a female officer's dress cap. Mrs. Quinn's red hair stood out clearly. Claudette was dressed the same but had on sunglasses. Claudette's hair was darker. Her mother's jeep stopped in front of her and a Captain riding in the passenger seat helped the women climb out.

"Hello Mother" was all Michaela could say. She tried to maintain her composure. Mrs. Quinn didn't like to be emotional is public. "Hello Claudette".

"Hello Michaela" Mrs. Quinn said and took her daughters hand and squeezed it. "You look a little thin my dear". Claudette now climbed out of the jeep. "Hello little sister, you do look a little thin, Uncle Sam doesn't feed you enough"? Claudette then hugged her sister.

"They feed us, but it isn't worth eating most of the time". Michaela said with a laugh. Another woman came up, carrying a camera. "Ladies may I take a picture of this family reunion?" Michaela looked to see a woman who looked vaguely familiar. "And who might you be?" Dr. Mike asked.

"Michaela this is Margaret Bourke-White from _Life". _Claudette said with pride. "she's come to put us in her magazine. Come on, let's get our picture taken". Michaela couldn't believe it. She remembered Miss Bourke-White's pictures from the depression years and later during the war. "Yes let's get our picture taken. It would be an honor". The three women stood together and posed for a shot. Then Miss Bourke-White took off with the captain, a public affairs officer from Eighth Army headquarters, leaving the Quinn women to have a reunion.

Elizabeth Quinn was born in Ireland into the Fitzsimmons family, makers of fine Irish whiskey. Half the family was in America (where they made their fortune selling the family product), half remained in Ireland (distilling and exporting the family product). Michaela's maternal grandfather sent his daughter to live with her uncle in America at a young age and get as he called it a "proper education". She was a graduate of Radcliffe where four of daughters would also attend. When Mrs. Quinn got excited over something, her Irish accent came back. Growing up Michaela and her sisters used this to measure their mother's moods. Mrs. Quinn wasn't too happy about her youngest daughter's chosen profession or her choice of joining the Army and going to Korea, but she was still a proud mother and expected Michaela to uphold both the Quinn and Fitzsimmons names.

The former Claudette Quinn was the second oldest daughter after Rebecca. She was now married to Dr. Patrick Costello, who practiced with her father. Claudette was the only daughter not to attend Radcliffe. She had attended nursing school and was a nurse in the family practice before having children. Claudette was her mother's daughter, strong willed and a devout Catholic. She was angry that Michaela chose to first go to St. Eligius for her residency and then join the Army when she should have lived up to family responsibility and stayed in practice with their father. Claudette had two children a son and daughter both attending the Boy and Girls Latin School like their mother and aunts. She had already determined that her son would be the next Dr. Costello (and secretly her daughter would too.)

"Well Mother, Claudette and you must be tired. We didn't expect Miss White to be with you. I'll have two more cots put in my tent and Miss White can stay in the VIP tent." Michaela then shouted "Radar" but he was already there.

"I'll have their bags taken to your tent ma'am and have Klinger put two more cots in you and Capt. McMurphy's tent"

"How did he know what to do?" Claudette asked.

"Claudette, Mother this is Cpl. Walter O'Rielly, known as Radar, he knows what people are thinking".

"Well that is a talent young man. I remember you telling us about him. Not a Catholic are you young man?" Mrs. Quinn said studying Radar.

"No ma'am. My Mother and Uncle Ed's Baptists. I don't know what my dad was. He died when I was young". Radar replied. Mrs. Quinn made him nervous. She reminded him of one of his aunts.

"Sorry for your loss Corporal. I'll say a pray for your departed father's soul tonight as I'm sure my daughter does already". Mrs. Quinn said glancing at her youngest with disapproving look. "Yes ma'am I will" she said like a 12 year old.

"Now Michaela we must take care of the blood donated by the good people of Boston before we rest ourselves. Let's go to the hospital". Mrs. Quinn said.

"Let's get you taken care of first. They're a little busy right now in the hospital. We had some casualties arrive just before you. Let's give the staff time to get that sorted out."

**To Be continued……**

**A/N: This chapter got a little long. What do you think of the background story I invented for Mrs. Quinn and Claudette? **


	17. Chapter 17 The VIP Part 2

Chapter 17: The VIP Part II

The 4077th held a special dinner in honor of its special visitors. Capt. Frank proved he was a capable Adjutant organizing the meal and giving a short speech on behalf of the 4077th. Afterwards, the officers made their way to the Officer's club where Mrs. Quinn presented the bar with a case of the FitzSimmons Family brand Irish whiskey. Over drinks Margaret Bourke-White entertained everyone with stories of her travels during World War II. Colleen McMurphy and Claudette sat with Major Houlihan and discussed nursing. Mrs. Quinn finally had a chance to speak with her youngest daughter alone.

"Michaela I have some news to tell you. Your Father is giving up complete control of the practice. He's getting older and his health isn't what it used to be. He's going to turn over the practice to your cousin Robert and your brother-in-law." Mrs. Quinn said while sipping a whiskey sour. (The only alcohol Mrs. Quinn drank besides wine was her family's whiskey).

"Why didn't he tell me in a letter?" Michaela asked while sipping her own drink.

"He wanted me to tell you in person. He also wants you to know that he wants you to return to the practice when you leave the Army".

"Well I was planning on doing that mother, but only part-time. I want to continue doing surgery."

"And when do you plan on getting married and starting a family Michaela?" her mother asked, with an accent. _She's getting upset._ Michaela noticed.

"Mother I'll get married when the time is right. Right now I have my medical career".

"Child, your 34 years. You don't have much time. I didn't raise my daughters to be old maids". Mrs. Quinn then lowered her voice and glanced around. "Heaven forbid you're not going the way of Miss Stein and Toklas are you?"

"Good God mother! How could you say such a thing" Michaela said with shock.

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain Michaela! It's just that you have made no attempt to get married."

"Mother we have been through this before. I have been on dates before with men I might add".

"You are right Michaela; we have been through this before. I will leave you alone now about that". Mrs. Quinn said her accent disappearing again.

* * *

Charles was sitting at the bar drinking brandy and listening to Miss Bourke-White, "Maggie" tell a story about meeting General Patton in North Africa. He was also trying to stop looking at Mrs. Claudette Costello, Michaela's older sister. Even though she was older than him the woman was definitely attractive. _Damnit Charles control yourself. She is a married woman, not to mention Capt. Quinn's older sister and Irish. _

Charles took a long drink of his brandy and decided to walk over to Claudette's table. _I'll be a gentleman and offer to buy the ladies drinks before retiring. _Charles walked over to the table where Claudette was still chatting with Margaret and Colleen.

"Good evening ladies. Mrs. Costello I hope you are enjoying your stay here. I see you have made the acquaintance of our chief nurse and her able assistant, both two fine Irish women such as yourself. I also wish to offer my thanks to your mother for providing this establishment with your family's whiskey". Charles said with as much charm as he could muster.

Colleen and Margaret looked up in amazement. Charles being humble to what he considered the lower class.

"Well thank you Major Winchester." Claudette said. She was wearing a pair of black frame glasses and wore her dark reddish brown hair down. She was smiling at the Major. _These Irish women have put a curse on me_. Charles thought to himself.

"Do you ladies need to refresh your glasses?" Charles offered. "I'm buying of course".

Colleen wasn't going to pass this up. "Why yes Major, what do say Major Houlihan another beer? Claudette are you fine?"

"I'm fine Colleen thank you very much and thank you Major." Claudette replied. She smiled at the Major and gulped. _I am hers to command_ Charles thought to himself.

Charles called over the evening's hostess Lt. Garreau and ordered the drinks. If she wasn't on the night shift Lt. Garreau helped out in the O club, tending bar and acting as the unofficial manager. The woman was a natural at entertaining people. He then bid the ladies good evening and left.

The three ladies giggled when he left. "He acts like a school boy who has a crush on his teacher". Claudette told them.

That night Charles took a cold shower.

The blood the good people of Boston donated to the MASH 4077th was put to use the next morning. Michaela was on duty when an ambulance came in carrying a 14 year old Korean girl who had set off an unexploded grenade while working on her family farm. The incident occurred only a few miles from the 4077th. An MP outpost heard the explosion and sent a jeep to investigate. The jeep had a radio and the MASH dispatched an ambulance with McMurphy aboard. McMurphy radioed back a few minutes later and told them to get a table ready in OR.

Michaela was scrubbing up when the ambulance arrived. The grenade had gone off too close to the girl filling her body with fragments. The girl was taken straight into OR. Lt. Carter was on the gas and Major Houlihan assisted. As they started working, Claudette came in wearing a mask.

"Michaela I want to help" She said looking over her sister's shoulder.

"Major Houlihan is assisting Claudette, We'll be okay."

Claudette stayed anyway. The Korean girl used a pint of O-positive blood. It took two hours to put the girl back together and get her stable. Claudette went to Post-Op with the girl. When it was over Michaela walked into the scrub area and found her mother with Col. Potter, Miss Bourke-White and Father Mulcahy.

"How is the child Michaela?" Mrs. Quinn asked. Her accent was thick.

"She'll be fine for now. She's lucky to be alive. That grenade would have killed a grown man." Michaela said as she sat down on the bench.

"Thank goodness you're as good a physician as your father, maybe better. That doctor that was here John McIntyre told us when he came home that you were a natural."

Mrs. Quinn had never given her daughter praise as a doctor before.

"Well doctor, good job. Children have no business getting blown up by grenades." Col. Potter said. "Captain Frank is outside with the girl's family. I'll let him know what the prognosis is and we'll find them a place to stay for the night."

"Is it all right if I get some pictures of them Colonel?" Miss Bourke-White asked.

"No problem Maggie". Colonel Potter said and everyone left the room. Michaela and her mother headed to the mess tent. Sitting inside was Sully with another officer, a Major.

"I heard you were in surgery. Cpl. O'Reilly told us what happened. We decided to wait here. Major Holstead this Dr. Quinn, the Medicine Woman". Doctor this is Major Holstead my battalion executive officer."

"Medicine Woman, what are you talking about?" Michaela asked.

Major Holstead chuckled. "We have a lot of Indians in the battalion who are traditional. Among them is First Sergeant Cloud Dancing who you treated months ago. He says you are "good medicine". Some of the other Indians who have been through here picked up on the story and started calling you the "Medicine Woman of Uijongbu."

"Well I guess I should be flattered" Michaela said.

I wanted to meet you in person; you are something of a celebrity in this sector. Well I'll let you and the Captain have some time to yourselves" Major Holstead said then stepped off.

Mrs. Quinn was standing in the background. "Major, let me introduce me to my mother Mrs. Elizabeth Quinn, visiting on behalf of the Red Cross". The Major nodded and shook hands with Mrs. Quinn, "and Mother this is Captain Sully who I have been spending time with".

"It is a pleasure to meet you Captain." Mrs. Quinn said formally. Over the next hour Mrs. Quinn talked with Sully in the mess tent. She was impressed by his military record but did not like the fact that Sully was not a Catholic and seemed to come from modest means. After that, Michaela left to get cleaned up and Sully went to return to his battalion area. Before leaving Sully walked with Michaela to Post-Op to meet Claudette.

Claudette was still sitting next to the Korean girl's bunk. Colleen was back on duty. "Your sister hasn't moved since they brought the girl out of surgery. She's been monitoring her vitals. She's a good nurse". Colleen said.

Michaela introduced Claudette to Sully. "Please to meet you Captain. Sorry I'm not better company. This girl reminds me of my niece Alice who's about the same age in Boston. She's the daughter of our older sister Maureen."

"I tried not to think of that but your right". Michaela said out loud to no one in particular.

Claudette spent the rest of the day and night in Post-Op. She refused to leave when for dinner, so Michaela brought her a tray of food from the mess tent. Mrs. Quinn then came over and the three Quinn women sat in Post-Op, the daughters listening to their mother tell old family stories about life in Ireland. Margaret-Bourke White took a picture of them sitting there without them noticing.

A day later the Quinn Family departed for the trip back to Tokyo and home. Michaela tried to stay busy to keep from crying. Mrs. Quinn and Claudette said their goodbyes to everyone. She pulled Margaret Houlihan aside and spoke to her privately.

"I've seen how you look at Captain Pierce that man from Maine. He needs a good wife Margaret to make him grow up. Keep after him and he'll come around." Margaret started to say something but Mrs. Quinn stopped her. "I know these things dear. I've raised five daughters and been married to a doctor longer than you have lived. Don't worry dear it'll be our little secret."

Claudette gave Major Winchester on kiss on the cheek. "I'll contact your parents and sister when we get back to Boston let them know you are fine." She then leaned close to him and whispered. "Usually men have a crush on my little sister Michaela. I am flattered by your attention Major but I am a married woman." Charles turned red. Claudette laughed "Take care Major".

Mrs. Quinn finally said goodbye to her youngest daughter. Michaela had tears in her eyes. "Now child don't start crying. You're a grown woman and you have work to do. Say your prayers and go to confession regular." She then hugged and kissed her daughter. Claudette next hugged and kissed her sister. She whispered in Michaela's ear, "Your niece will be a doctor when she grows up".

Michaela stood in the road watching the jeeps leave. Just then a helicopter started its engine. Michaela turned and started walking toward the hospital. Colleen was waiting for her by the door. "Come on, let's get changed"

A few weeks later several copies of _Life_ Magazine arrived at the 4077th. That week's issues had a three page story on the 4077th getting blood from Boston. On the cover was the picture of Michaela, her mother and Claudette sitting in Post-Op.

**A/N: I have decided that this story is about over. There will be a finale. The action will now shift to after the war.**


	18. Chapter 18 The Carlye situation

Chapter 18: The Carlye Situation

**A/N: Another Chapter set in 1952. One more for you loyal readers. This chapter covers the episode "The More I See You".**

MASH 4077th

September 1952

"We got two new nurses in today. I gotta go check out the new talent." Colleen McMurphy said to Michaela left the tent. "You might want to come along one of them is from Boston".

Michaela put down the book she was reading. It was a book about the wives of Henry VIII. She was reading a chapter on Jane Seymour. "Boston you say, I wonder if she worked there". Michaela jumped off her cot and put on boots.

Michaela followed Colleen over to one of the nurse's tent. They passed Hawkeye and B.J. on the way. Hawkeye had a serious look on his face. B.J. said "hey Dr. Mike, got new neighbors. McMurphy be gentle with them." Inside were two women, one was a thin blonde and the other a slightly heavy girl with brown curly hair. Michaela recognized the blonde right off.

"Carlye Walton! I don't believe it!" The two women hugged each other. "Colleen this is Carlye Walton she was a nurse at St. Eligius when I was there before I joined the Army."

"Well if it isn't the world famous Dr. Mike, the Angel of South End herself. I saw you in _Life._ Small world isn't it."

"When did you join the Army, you were going to be a housewife with Mr. Advertising".

"You mean Doug, He is a Naval Reservist. He got called up last year. Now he's off the coast on a Destroyer out of Pearl Harbor. I tried enlisting in the Navy Nursing but they said they didn't need help but the Army was short handed so here I am."

"Well welcome to the 4077th. This is Colleen McMurphy the number two nurse here. Major Houlihan is the boss. She's down in Seoul on pass. She'll be back day after tomorrow."

"I'm Colleen McMurphy from Kansas. I'm the good witch around here. Major Houlihan is the wicked witch around here and another blonde. Who's this here" Colleen said looking at the brown haired nurse.

"This is Becky Walsh, Lieutenant U.S. Army one each" Carlye announced.

"Hiya Becky. Colleen McMurphy. "I'll let you guys get settled in and get your personal information later. I'll also introduce you to the other girls."

Later that evening Michaela was in the tent by herself. Colleen was checking on the night shift nurses in Post-Op and dropping off some paperwork with Radar. Lt. Robinson was with her so she didn't expect Colleen to be home anytime soon. Michaela smiled to herself. _One of these nights she's not coming home till in the morning"._

Someone knocked on the door. It was Lt. Carlye Walton. "Can I come in Captain?" she said with a smile.

"Stop it with that Captain stuff. Come on in" Michaela said smiling. Carlye walked in and sat down. Her smile disappeared.

"Is McMurphy coming back soon? I want to tell you something in private if you don't mind." Carlye said with a nervous look on her face.

"She's making the rounds in Post-Op. We won't be back for a while." Michaela left out the part about Lt. Robinson. Carlye had just got there. That was too much information. "Go right ahead".

"I have to tell you something. Please don't let it get out around camp. Hawkeye and I were used to be a couple back in Boston. He was a resident then, I was fresh out nursing school. This was before you started at St. Eligius."

Michaela had started her residency at St. Eliguis in 1948 after leaving her Father's office to start out on her own. The elder Dr. Quinn would perform surgery there before he retired. Carlye was then known as Carlye Breslin and had been working at St. Eligius for about a year. She lived in an all female apartment building near the hospital with several other nurses. Michaela moved into the building to be closer to work. She saw Carlye every day and night. Michaela and all the nurses would sometimes all walk to work together when they on the same shift. During that time she never mentioned Hawkeye.

"How long were you two together? How serious was it?" Michaela asked.

"We dated for a year. It got serious. He was going to marry me but never got around to proposing. Hawkeye is dedicated to his craft. I knew I'd always be number two so I left. Then I met Doug Walton. You know he's a good man. Hawkeye didn't know about me getting married I told him tonight. I'm afraid that things might get complicated around here."

"Carlye it can't get too complicated. You're a married woman now. Your husband's in the Navy over here too. Hawkeye Pierce had his chance. He's a terrible womanizer now. You will do your tour here, go home to your husband and I'll deliver your children for you free of charge."

"You're right Michaela. It isn't that complicated. I'm Mrs. Carlye Walton right now. Thanks for the offer to deliver my children for free. Can I get that in writing?" Both women started laughing.

Things did get complicated _very_ complicated. Hawkeye and Carlye started spending time together. Hawkeye stopped hitting on the other nurses which was a warning sign. He stopped being a regular in the O Club and Rosie's Bar. Margaret Houlihan noticed something was going on and went to see Michaela.

"Dr. Mike, I here you worked with the new nurse Lt. Walton back in the states. What's her story? Margaret asked with a worried look on her face.

"Lt. Walton is married to a Navy Lieutenant. I've met him, nice guy very handsome."

"Pierce was in Boston before the war. Did he know Lt. Walton then?"

_Where is this going?_ Yes, but that was before we met. She never mentioned Hawkeye not once, what's going on Major? Carlye Walton is a happily married woman. I went to her wedding. She's a fine respectable woman, a good nurse too."

"Pierce told me he knew her from when he was a resident. He said that was a long time ago. But I've seen the way he looks at her. It's not a roll in the hay look. It's true love." Margaret choked up. "I've listened to them in OR and around the hospital. He starts saying his old corny jokes and she finishes them. She has what I want."

_This is just a mess. Why did the Army have to send her here?_ This was getting to be a major drama. Margaret was now jealous of a relationship that had ended years ago or had it?

"Margaret, there is nothing for you to worry about. I'll prove it to you by talking to Lt. Walton herself. Look there is something else I have to tell you. Walton didn't want anybody to know about her and Hawkeye. I've told you too much already. So let's end this situation today, please?" Michaela asked.

Michaela didn't get a chance to talk to Carlye. She didn't have to. Carlye went to see Col. Potter and requested an immediate transfer. Being at the 4077th rekindled feelings for Hawkeye Pierce. She couldn't put her marriage in jeopardy. Col. Potter agreed and had Capt. Frank start the paperwork and find a home for her at a different unit. Carlye came to see Michaela while she was on duty in Post-Op. By a twist of fate, Major Houlihan was on duty as well. The two women stepped outside.

"I'm sorry Michaela. I started remembering the good times with Hawkeye but in the end nothing changed. He's still married to medicine and always will be. I'll let you know when I'm having that baby."

Michaela walked back into Post-Op. She went straight to Margaret. "He's all yours now" was all she said.

**A/N: Wow that was some serious drama. **


	19. Chapter 19 Oh Tokyo

Chapter 19: Oh Tokyo

**A/N: This is a standalone Chapter. **

**Nurse DelVecchio who appeared in my story "MASH Origins: Colonel Potter" returns here promoted to Captain.**

MASH 4077th

October 1952

There was a major turnover at the MASH 4077th. Most of the veterans were leaving. Radar went home on a hardship discharge. He had got wounded on a trip to Seoul and as part of his recuperation Colonel Potter let him go on R&R in Tokyo. When Radar returned he found out his Uncle Ed had died leaving his mother alone. So Radar went home to take care of the family farm in Iowa. Corporal Klinger was now the Company Clerk.

The nursing staff lost its workhorse. Nurse Kellye rotated out to the Army Hospital in Hawaii. Now Major Houlihan was leaving. The Army denied her extension in Korea. They needed her experience elsewhere. Captain Colleen McMurphy was going to step up to Chief Nurse at least until her rotation date in December. Col. Potter wanted a good head nurse to take over. He found one in Tokyo General Hospital.

Col. Potter was going to Tokyo and McMurphy was going with him. The Colonel was going to see a Captain DelVecchio and convince her to take over at the 4077th. Colleen was going to scout out the local talent and see who else they could get to volunteer to come to the 4077th. Officially the pair was going to Tokyo to brief the staff at Tokyo General Hospital on the latest surgical shortcuts coming out of the MASH units. It was a good excuse as any to get into the hospital. Commanders don't like other commanders trying to take their best talent.

Tokyo General Hospital

October 1952

Col. Potter and Capt. McMurphy walked into the main entrance of the Tokyo General Hospital. They had arrived the day before from Korea and enjoyed a real dinner at a Japanese restaurant with the Hospital's commander, Colonel Baldwin and his head nurse, Major Kirchgaessner. McMurphy didn't care for Colonel Baldwin. He kept hitting on her for most of the evening. Col. Potter casually mentioned that his nursing staff was losing both of its leaders and he was looking for a replacement. Col. Baldwin didn't like the sound of this, he said he was already understaffed, but Major Kirchgaessner was flattered by the idea that one of her nurses would go to what everyone considered the number one MASH in Korea.

The Colonel and his assistant head nurse now stood before the reception desk in the lobby of the hospital. A Corporal was on duty. He jumped up when he saw the silver eagles on the shoulders on Col. Potter's dress uniform.

"Corporal Where might I find Captain DelVecchio? Col. Potter said.

The Corporal fumbled with what appeared to be a roster. "The Captain's on east wing sir in the surgical ward."

"Thank you Corporal, carry on." Col. Potter told the Soldier. The Colonel and the Captain then headed to the surgical ward. At the surgical ward they found another desk. This time a nurse in a white nurse's uniform complete with white hat was sitting at the desk. Colleen started giggling.

"What the Sam Hill is so funny Captain" Col. Potter asked.

"Seeing the nurse's uniform reminds me of Klinger wearing his nurse's uniform." Colleen managed to say.

Col. Potter laughed now. "I'll never look at a nurse's outfit again without thinking of that Lebanese lunatic".

The nurse behind the desk looked up. "May I help you? She was a lieutenant with curly hair.

"I'm Col. Potter and this is Capt. McMurphy. We're from the MASH 4077th over in Korea. We're to here to see Captain DelVecchio. Is she available?

"Just a moment sir, I'll get her." The lieutenant got up and walked into a nearby office. Seconds later she came out with another nurse, a Captain with dark hair. The Captain grinned when she saw Col. Potter.

"Well it's Colonel Potter. Good to see you again sir. Come to rescue me from Tokyo sir?"

"As a matter of fact I did Captain. How have you been young lady, staying out of trouble".

"Well let's see after I got left behind by you guys in Italy I try not to make any trouble." Captain DelVecchio said still smiling. "Who is this I hope it's not your daughter".

"Lynn, this is Colleen McMurphy the soon to be head nurse of my outfit." The two women shook hands. "McMurphy here will be leaving for home in about another month so the job will be up for grabs again. I'm here to offer it to you."

"Head nurse of a MASH. Wow I guess that would make up for Italy." Capt. DelVecchio replied.

"You two served together in Italy during the last war?" Colleen asked.

Col. Potter explained how he had served with Capt. DelVecchio in the 224th Field Hospital during the invasion of Sicily in the summer of 1943. Col. Potter had then been a Major and Chief Surgeon for the 224th. Capt. Delvecchio was then 2nd Lieutenant Delvecchio, brand new to the Army. After Sicily was secured the 224th Field Hospital left for England to get ready for D-Day, the invasion of France. Lt. DelVecchio didn't go with them. The Allies had invaded mainland Italy in September 1943. The Army needed Soldiers who spoke Italian to include nurses like Delvecchio. So she was reassigned to another Field Hospital in the U.S. 5th Army and spent the rest of the war in Italy.

"I'm sorry about you getting left behind. I wasn't the commander then. I left the 224th too remember. I got my own hospital in England." Col. Potter told her.

"Colonel I had plenty of time to get over it. It wasn't your fault. I already know about you needing a head nurse. Major K, I mean Major Kirchgaessner told the nursing staff about it this morning. I'm coming with you sir. Together again just like Sicily, but I can't help you with the locals this time."

And with that the 4077th got itself a new head nurse.

"You got anybody you want to bring with you Captain. We could use some help over there" Colleen asked.

"Yeah I got somebody in mind." Captain DelVecchio turned to the nurse behind the desk. "Hey Tara, you wanna go to Korea?"

**A/N: I went to high school with some members of the Tokyo General Hospital staff**. **The Head Nurse was one of my teachers.**


	20. Chapter 20 A MASH Hanukkah

Chapter 20: A MASH Hanukkah

**A/N: 11 seasons of MASH and no Hanukkah episode? There is a first time for everything. **

**Our two Heroines tour is coming to an end. No "Farewell, Goodbye and Amen". Captains Quinn and McMurphy prepare to rotate home, but there are a few surprises in this chapter. This is not the end of our story but simply the end of the wartime part.**

**There is a bonus question at the end of this chapter for extra credit.**

Prologue

Baghdad Iraq

December 2009

Major Michael Cooper United States Army Medical Corps is sitting in his quarters at Camp Victory Iraq. He has just come off his shift in 4077th Combat Support Hospital (CSH pronounced CASH). He sits down in a canvas folding chair and opens a well thumbed hardcover book. The book is one of his prized possessions. The title is "Two Irish Captains: The True Story of My Family in the Korean War". The author is Michaela Cooper-Green, Dr. Cooper's sister. On the cover is a black and white picture of a group of people standing in front of a signpost in the Korean War. One woman is Dr. Cooper's maternal grandmother and his sister's namesake. Standing next to her is another woman who is his great aunt by marriage. The other people in the picture that Dr. Sully has met growing up who he was told to call Aunt and Uncle.

Dr. Cooper opens the book and turns to a chapter called "Happy Hanukkah Captain Quinn." Dr. Cooper knows the story in this chapter by heart but he likes reading it anyway during the holidays.

Part I: A Double Wedding

MASH 4077th

December 1952

Captain Frank, Adjutant of the MASH 4077th was planning the 4077th's first Hanukkah party. The 4077th always looks for a reason to throw a party so why not for the festival of lights. The Captain had went into the village of Uijongbu and got a local craftsman to make a large _Menorah_. It would be lit on the first night of Hanukkah, which was also the night of the party. The party itself would also serve as a goodbye party for Captains Quinn and McMurphy who were leaving.

There was going to be another celebration as well. The newly promoted Major Sully was going to the states. He had once again given up command of Baker Company and was now his Battalion's Executive Officer. With the promotion he had arranged for orders to Fort Benning Georgia to be an instructor at OCS. He switched his commission to one in the regular Army. Michaela Quinn had orders to Fort Devens Massachusetts close to Boston. Unlike the other doctors like Hawkeye and B.J. she wasn't drafted, she was a regular officer who owed the Army two more years on her contract.

Michaela and Sully wanted to be stationed together. The easiest way for that was for the two of them to get married. So Major Sully proposed to Captain Quinn. Now they were being stationed together at Fort Devens Massachusetts. They were going to get married at the 4077th by Father Mulcahy and in honor of the Hanukkah holiday, a visiting Rabbi.

Major Houlihan had already left the 4077th in November. Her replacement, Capt. DelVecchio was coming after New Years. The reason for the delay was Colleen McMurphy was trying to decide whether or not to extend for another tour. Capt. DelVecchio would still be the Head Nurse because she was the senior Captain, but for now Colleen wanted to spend some time alone "with the girls" before the new nurse took over.

Hawkeye Pierce finally got orders out of Korea. The powers that be had finally decided that Pierce had paid enough penance for making a lot of general officers unhappy. He left the same day as Margaret. His replacement was Captain Mark Craig, another Massachusetts man. He was fresh out of residency and thought of himself as a hotshot surgeon.

It was the day before the party and Wedding when Corporal Klinger got a phone call from Japan. The caller asked to speak to Colonel Potter. Klinger went and got the Colonel. Minutes later he let out a loud "Woohoo" and called in his company clerk and adjutant.

"Klinger I need to make an announcement. This news can't wait." The Colonel said with a big grin.

"What is it sir" Klinger asked. He had never seen the Colonel this happy before.

"Now you will have to wait for it like everybody else. Capt. Frank break out the last bottle of Captain Quinn's family Whiskey. I was saving it for the wedding but we might as well start now." Colonel Potter could not stop laughing.

Colonel Potter then grabbed the microphone to the PA system. "Attention all personnel. This is your commander Colonel Potter. I have an announcement to make. I just received a call from our former chief surgeon Capt. Pierce and our former head nurse Major Houlihan. It seems that while the two of them were waiting for a troopship stateside, they went and found a chaplain and eloped. You heard me right folks. It is now Doctor and Mrs. Pierce."

For a minute, you could have heard a pin drop in camp. Then the whole compound erupted in noise. You would have thought the war had ended.

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the big party. Major Sully arrived that afternoon and bunked in the Swamp. Lieutenant Louise Anderson, the former girlfriend of Radar O'Reilly and Radcliffe woman came over by helicopter from the MASH 8055th. (The helicopter detachment's wedding gift to the soon to be Sully family). The men were planning on a bachelor party for Major Sully at Rosie's Bar while the woman held a bridal shower at the Officer's Club (the bridal shower was planned by that hospitality diva Lt. Garreau).

Then the Chinese threw a monkey wrench into the mix. They made a probe against the U.N. line and hit a Marine Outpost. The Marines sent out reinforcements to the outpost. The Chinese ambushed them. The Marines then proceeded to "close with and destroy the enemy by fire and maneuver". The end result was that the 4077th received wounded. No night off for the MASH personnel.

Everyone pitched in. Lt. Anderson scrubbed up and once again worked in the 4077th OR. Major Sully helped the medics carry wounded back and forth on stretchers. In the midst of the confusion Sydney Freedman showed up with a Rabbi, Captain Donowitz from Seoul.

"I guess no party tonight" was all Sydney said.

It was agreed to postpone the wedding another 24 hours. The Rabbi Captain Donowitz did conduct a quick Hanukkah service for the only Jews in the unit, Capt. Frank and Lt. Shari. The _Menorah _was lit and everyone caught up on their sleep.

So on the second day of Hanukkah 1952, the wedding of Major Byron Sully and Captain Michaela Quinn took place in the mess tent/chapel. The bride and groom wore Class A uniforms.

"I want to remember where we got married." Michaela said. "If I wear a dress they will think we got married somewhere safe, not in the middle of a war. Besides, my mother will probably insist on having another ceremony when we get back".

Colonel Potter acted as the father of the bride. Colleen was the maid of honor (naturally). B.J. Hunnicutt filled in as best man. Father Mulcahy performed a catholic ceremony. When he got to the part about "I now pronounce you man and wife" the Rabbi took over. He wrapped a glass in a white towel from the hospital and the couple stepped on it to the shout of _Mazeltov_.

The reception began right after that. Drinking was limited in case the hospital received a surprise load of wounded. No hard liquor just wine. There was actually good food. The master scrounger Cpl. Klinger had secured some kosher food and the services of a Jewish cook to bake traditional bread. He also got some lamb from a Greek unit and Champagne from a French unit in exchange for an original dress from the Klinger collection. Charles said it was quite excellent, but he didn't drink too much of it. The French label reminded him of a certain French Red Cross worker.

_This part of the story is not in Miss Cooper-Green's book. None of the grand children of Michaela or Colleen heard this part of the wedding story:_

_ Captain Robinson, the Dental Officer was enjoying a glass of Champagne. (Robinson had got promoted last in November). Colleen came up to him with a sly smile on her face._

_ "Dr. Robinson, I was talking to Capt. Frank about Hanukkah. You can exchange presents for everyday. So I have a present for you this second day of Hanukkah"._

_ "Where is it? You don't have anything in your hands" Dr. Robinson replied._

_ "It's not that kind that kind of present. Here it is: Michaela is staying in the VIP tent tonight and I'm not on duty in Post-Op"_

_ "You mean me and you? Tonight! Are you sure? I thought you Irish Catholic girls couldn't even think of that until your wedding night._

_ "Well I'll have something to tell Father Mulcahy about in confession this week"._

_ Later that night after what Radar would have called "slaking" Colleen lay in her cot with Malcolm Robinson. Actually they had done more than "slaking" because both of them were naked under the blankets._

_ "You know what we just did would get me killed down south" Malcolm said matter-of-factly. He was a little amazed by what had just happened. He was trying to put it all together._

_ "That's a horrible thing to say". Colleen said but actually she was thinking the same thing._

_ "Well what happens now?" The Dentist asked the nurse._

_ "You give me something else to talk to Father Mulcahy about" Colleen said as she rolled over onto Malcolm._

_Now you know why the grandchildren don't know this story._

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Byron Sully retired to the VIP tent for their wedding night. It was at this moment that Michaela made a confession to her new husband.

"Sully,(he hated being called Byron) I have something to tell you. I'm 34 years old and I've never done this before".

Sully chuckled. "I kind of figured that. You were brought up all proper and all. Well as a doctor you have some idea of it don't you?"

"Yes I do recall us learning about the end result of the procedure in medical school". Michaela said with a grin.

"Well then I'll guess you will be okay then" Sully said taking his wife in his arms."

**A/N: That's all for now. Did you like the flash forward? A little foreshadowing into the future of Michaela and Colleen. (If you watch "Lost" you'll get it)**

**The extra credit question is: Where did I get Captain Mark Craig from?**


	21. Chapter 21: AfterMASH: The Trip Home

Chapter 21: AFTERMASH: The Trip Home

**A/N: Dr. Quinn-Sully's life immediately after leaving Korea. This Chapter covers Michaela and Sully coming to Boston. I hope you enjoy the change in scenery. **

United States

January 1953

The Sullys arrived back in America just after the start of the New Year. They flew from Japan across the Pacific with stopover in Guam, Wake Island, Hawaii and San Francisco. Michaela swore she would never fly across the pacific again. The Sullys had thirty days to report to Fort Devens, so they decided to take a train across country with a stopover in Colorado Springs.

At Travis Air Force Base, the newsreels were waiting for Michaela. This was a story Army public affairs could not pass up. The infamous Captain Quinn returns from the fighting in Korea with her new husband, combat veteran Major Byron Sully. Army public affairs had another surprise as well. The Sully's leave was extended so that they could make an appearance in Oklahoma City to meet with the Governor and representatives of the various tribes who had sons serving in the 45th Infantry Division.

The trip to Oklahoma wasn't too bad. Major and Captain Sully spent the night in one of the best hotels in the city. The next morning they had a meeting with the Governor. He congratulated the couple. He then introduced them to representatives from the Southern Cheyenne and Comanche Nations. Once again Dr. Mike was called the "Medicine Woman of Uijongbu". Major Sully told the tribal leaders that their sons were "great warriors".

After Oklahoma City it was onto Colorado. Sully didn't have much family left in Colorado Springs. His parents were both dead, all he had was an aunt and uncle and some cousins. They were all quiet people, ranchers and farmers. They were impressed with Michaela.

Sully introduced Michaela to Charlotte Cooper. Mrs. Cooper ran a boarding house near the old Sully home. Mrs. Cooper had three kids, two boys and a girl. Her husband was the wandering type who left his family for extended periods. His last trip home had left Mrs. Cooper with her youngest son. Before the war Sully would help her out around the boarding house, making repairs and acting as a big brother for the Cooper's oldest boy Matthew.

"Times were hard during the depression. We all had to help each other. Charlotte and her oldest boy would have starved if our family didn't help." Sully told his wife.

There was one last thing Sully had to do before leaving Colorado. He took Michaela to the grave of his first wife. In Korea Sully barely mentioned her. Her grave was in her family's cemetery. Sully introduced Michaela to his deceased wife's parents. It was an awkward moment for Michaela. She felt the dead woman's ghost was in the room with them.

The couple walked out to the grave. It was a frigid day in Colorado and there were several inches of snow on the ground. Dr. Mike wore her old ski clothes that had got her through the Korean winter. The snow covered mountains in the distance reminded Michaela of Korea. Sully only said one thing at the grave site:

"She was always a small girl. Shorter than you Michaela. The biggest she ever got in her whole life was right before the baby was born."

There was snow in Boston too when the Sully's train arrived. On the platform to meet them were Michaela's parents and her oldest sister Rebecca and her husband. There was also a reporter and photographer from the _Boston Globe._

Mrs. Quinn hugged her daughter and her new son-in-law also. Mr. Quinn shook Sully's hand and hugged his daughter. "Welcome home both of you" he said with a smile.

"Now Joseph, let's get them home to a proper welcome" Mrs. Quinn said, her Irish accent strong. Michaela and Rebecca exchanged knowing glances and then laughed. "Welcome home little sister" Rebecca said. "Mother has been quite emotional these past few weeks waiting for you".

"Welcome to the family" Rebecca's husband Bradford McCarthy said to Sully. He was an older man wearing glasses. Mr. McCarthy was a lawyer. His law firm represented Fitzsimmons and Sons Whiskey in America.

The _Globe_ reporter had his photographer get a quick picture of the newly married couple and he jotted a few quick notes as the Quinn family made its way out of the station. There were two chauffer driven cars waiting outside the station. The driver, an older black man, took the Sully's luggage which consisted of two duffel bags and two garment bags. It was then off to Beacon Hill.

Byron Sully's head was spinning at the Quinn home. Most of Michaela's family was waiting at the house to celebrate her return home and her new marriage. It was the first society party Sully had attended. It was also the first time he met an extended Irish family.

Every other woman and girl at the party it seemed was either named Mary or Margaret or a combination of both. There were dozens of Patricks running around as well. Michaela introduced him to all of them with ease. There were several priests at the party and also some high ranking policeman. Not only were there Quinns at the party but also the Fitzsimmons were there as well. They kept making toasts to the Irish Republic and making bad comments about the "godless British"

Elizabeth Quinn was definitely in control of the party. She moved through the crowd in her house, telling a male relative here to stop drinking too much and telling a female teenage cousin of Michaela to stop "gawking at Major Sully, he is family now." She reminded Sully of an old First Sergeant he had in WWII, noticing anything out of place with just a glance. Sully caught himself checking his uniform to make sure it was still squared away as Mrs. Quinn past.

"You look very handsome Major Sully" Mrs. Quinn said standing in front of him and brushing some lint off the shoulders of his uniform jacket. "Your father-in-law looked handsome in his uniform during the Great War. He was an Army doctor like Michaela."

Sully smiled at the way his mother-in-law used the term "Great War" for WWI. "My Father was in the Great War too. He got gassed in the Argonne in 1918 and spent some time in a hospital. Perhaps Mr. Quinn was his doctor."

"Perhaps he was and it's Father not Mr. Quinn and you will call me Mother." Mrs. Quinn said with a smile. It was the first time she smiled at her son-in-law.

The next few days were hectic for the newlyweds. They both went and got Massachusetts Driver's licenses and bought a new car. Sully needed some civilian suits so Dr. Quinn Sr. took him to his favorite tailor. He insisted on paying for everything.

"Consider it the cost of what I would have paid for my daughter's wedding." The elder Dr. Quinn told Sully.

The rest of the family also dropped off wedding presents for the Sullys. Between Michaela's four sisters they received everything they needed for the kitchen including a Refrigerator (It was put in storage till they moved into their quarters at Fort Devens). The Fitzsimmons side of the family gave them money, a whole lot of money in a bank account for them to use to get themselves established. When Michaela said she couldn't accept it, her brother-in-law Bradford explained how the gift worked.

"You have to take it Michaela. It's part of your mother's share in Fitzsimmons Whiskey. She gets a check every year from the company to do whatever she wants with it. This year she gave it you."

Michaela thanked her mother for the gift. "There's no thank you required Michaela. It's your birthright as the child of the Fitzsimmons family. Spend it wisely child or save it for my grandchildren."

Michaela started to cry, but her mother stopped her. "Don't start crying Michaela. You were better at controlling your emotions than any of your sisters. Don't lose control now."

"Yes Ma'am" Michaela mumbled, regaining composure.

"Now have you thought about what kind of furniture you will need at that Army post or does the Army provide it?" Mrs. Quinn asked being practical as ever.

Michaela called the Winchester family and let them know their son was surviving in Korea. Mrs. Winchester promptly invited the Sullys to their home for dinner.

Michaela was surprised by the reception she received from Charles' family. They were very happy to see the Irish woman. Mr. Winchester apologized for anything negative his son might have said. He said his son was "under a lot of pressure being in Korea, he never accepted change well." Mrs. Winchester remembered how Honoria had been invited to Michaela's sweet sixteen party. Honoria was a shy girl then who was about two years younger than Dr. Mike. Both girls attended the Girls Latin School. Michaela remembered how the other girls teased Honoria because of her stutter. Even though she hardly knew the girl, Michaela invited her to the party and made sure plenty of her male cousins danced with her. Mrs. Winchester said it helped her daughter come out of her shell.

Honoria herself had grown up into a beautiful woman and also remembered Michaela's gesture of kindness. She was surprised that Charles never mentioned it.

"Charles keeps many things to himself at the MASH". Michaela told her.

Over dinner Michaela told the Winchesters the latest about what was going on back in Korea at the hospital. On purpose she left out details about OR. Sully avoided talking about the fighting up on the frontline. Instead he told funny stories about things that happened when his battalion was in reserve or people he met in the Army during the last war.

_We both don't want to think about the bad things_ Michaela thought.

The last visit for the Sullys was to the home of Trapper John McIntyre. Trapper was a surgeon at Massachusetts General Hospital now. When the Sullys arrived at the McIntyre home they were greeted by a very pregnant Mrs. Louise McIntyre. She was a blonde woman, very attractive. Michaela wondered why Trapper had cheated on her in Korea.

The McIntyre's had two little girls Kathy and Becky. They were blondes just like their mother. Mrs. McIntyre didn't say too much at dinner. She politely listened while Michaela and Sully told Trapper about their wedding and Hawkeye and Margaret getting married. Trapper showed them a telegram he had got from Hawkeye. It said he was back in Maine, getting a home ready for Margaret. She hadn't left the Army yet. They planned on coming to Boston Margaret was done.

Michaela helped Louise clean up in the kitchen while the men talked in the living room. It was here that Louise dropped a bombshell about her marriage.

"I know about what Trapper was doing over there. He slipped and called me another woman's name the first night he was home. Well that's what I get for marrying the world famous Trapper John. I was going to divorce him but you know the church frowns on that. He said he was done with other women. I told him I would remain his wife until the girls graduate high school. Then I got pregnant so now we'll see." The whole time Louise was talking, she was washing dishes. She never slipped and dropped a plate.

Michaela was speechless. Then she managed to say: "Trapper wasn't with any of the nurses when I was there. Maybe he has gotten better. I'm glad you gave him a second chance."

"Deep down I'm glad too. Sully seems like a good man, you're a lucky woman Michaela." Louise said. "Well let's have some dessert and then I'll put the girls to bed".

**A/N: Well Dr. Quinn is home now. Next up will be Colleen McMurphy's transition back to civilian life and how the Sullys got back to Colorado. Don't worry the Sullys will visit Crabapple Cove Maine.**


	22. Chapter 22 Meet the Pierces

Chapter 22: Meet the Pierces

**A/N: The first MASH reunion! We now take a trip to Crab Apple Cove Maine for the first post war reunion of the MASH gang. **

**We also get to meet the new Mrs. Winchester and Mrs. O'Reilly. I didn't mention it in the last chapter but Mrs. McIntyre would be portrayed by 70s and 80s TV bad girl Morgan Fairchild.**

**In the early episodes of MASH Hawkeye's mother was still alive and he had a sister. Well they are here in this story.**

Flash-forward: Harvard Medical School Graduation Summer 1997

Michael Cooper was now a Doctor of Medicine. After four long years he had made it. There was another doctor in the family and the first grandchild of Michaela Sully to graduate from Harvard Medical School. His aunt Colleen had graduated from the school in 1969. She was at her nephew's graduation today along with his parents, grandparents Grandpa and Grandma Mike as well as his sister Michaela, another Harvard grad and so far unpublished writer.

After the ceremony, a party was held at a hotel in honor of the new Dr. Cooper. Various cousins from the Boston Quinns and a few Fitzsimmons were in attendance. Also there were friends of Michael, fellow med school graduates. There was a DJ and plenty of alcohol flowed.

Michael was sitting at a table talking with one of to his sister when an old couple walked up. The man was completely bald and had a belly. On his arm was a dignified looking woman with salt and pepper hair.

"Congratulations Michael" The woman said with a French accent.

"Thank you Madame Winchester" Michael replied.

'Congratulations from a fellow Harvard alumnus. I know your grandmother is proud". The old man said. He was Dr. Charles Winchester, retired.

"Thank you Dr. Winchester and thank you for all the encouragement over the years." Michael said.

"No thank you is necessary young man. I was simply helping to groom my good friend's grandson." Dr. Winchester replied. He then patted his wife's hand. "Now dear let's go see Michaela and Byron."

At that moment Michael's girlfriend, Rosemarie Ichii walked up. She was a pretty Japanese-American girl. She was also a new doctor. "I'm glad Dr. Winchester made it. Any other MASH docs here?"

"Yeah, Miss Margaret was yelling at Hawkeye a while ago about being a dirty old man and looking at the waitresses."

Crabapple Cove Maine

Summer 1954

"Sully you want a coke from the store?" Michaela yelled to her husband from the porch of Crabapple Cove country store/gas station.

"No, I'll wait till we get to Hawkeye's house". Sully said while waiting for the attendant to finish pumping gas into their 1953 Ford.

It was the first summer after the end of the war. The fighting in Korea had ended the summer before in June 1953. Everyone was home now. B.J. Hunnicutt had written to everyone when he got home and planned a reunion for the first summer after the war. Everyone agreed to meet in July. The Sullys had driven up to Maine from Massachusetts with the McIntyre family. Michaela and her husband were still in the Army finishing out their tour at Fort Devens. They were both getting out next year. Michaela was now a Major also. Louise McIntyre had given birth to a boy, Henry now 7 months old.

Michaela and Louise went into the store and brought cokes for themselves and the two McIntyre girls. By the time they were done, the men had the cars gassed up. Trapper's family was traveling in a station wagon. The Pierces lived not to far the gas station. As the cars pulled up into the driveway they found several other cars already parked. Standing on the porch was a young woman with dark hair wearing horn-rimmed glasses. She wore blue jeans rolled up above her ankles and a flannel shirt too big for her then frame with the sleeves rolled up.

"Hey Abby, good to see you again". Michaela said getting out of the car.

Abigail "Abby" Pierce was Hawkeye's younger sister. She was a school teacher at the Crabapple Cove Elementary School and part-time receptionist for her father, Dr. Daniel Pierce (a job she did full time every summer since high school). She had met the Sullys last year when they had come up for a visit.

"Good to see you too Dr. Mike. How are you doing Sully?" Abby asked. As usual no one used Sully's first name.

"Can't complain now that I'm married to the new Major here". He replied.

When Michaela got up on the porch, Abby hugged the woman and said "Sorry about your father. How is your mother holding up?" Dr. Joseph Quinn had passed away in the fall of 1953.

"My oldest sister Rebecca's family moved in with Mother so she won't be alone". The fact of the matter was that Elizabeth Quinn refused to leave her house. She also felt she didn't need someone taking care of her, but Rebecca insisted.

The two women walked into the house. Margaret Houlihan- Pierce was in the kitchen with a tall older woman with grey-blonde hair. Margaret was about six months pregnant.

"Margaret, The Michaela and Trapper John are here" Abby announced.

Margaret waddled out of the kitchen. Her hair was done up in a pony tail. She smiled when she saw Dr. Mike. "Welcome back Major Sully!" She said kissing Michaela on the cheek. "Michaela this is my mother-in-law Mrs. Pierce. Mom this is Michaela Sully, Dr. Mike".

"Pleased to meet you Michaela. I saw your picture in _Life._" Mrs. Pierce said with a husky voice. Michaela was surprised. Hawkeye never really talked about his mother. Mrs. Pierce must have sensed Michaela's confusion. "I'm sorry we didn't meet before but the last time you were here I was in Vermont."'

"Mom doesn't live in Crabapple Cove all year. I'll explain later". Abby said taking Michaela by the arm. Louise McIntyre and her daughters were coming through the door now. "Hi Louise, hello girls" Abby told them.

"Say hello to Miss Pierce girls" Louise said. The smile on her face faded when she saw Margaret. "Hello Margaret" she said.

"Margaret where's Hawkeye?" Michaela asked trying to ease any tension that might be forming. Louise had heard the stories about Margaret when she was known as Hot-Lips. It seemed Trapper mentioned those stories too much so now Margaret was Louise's suspect list of Trapper's former girlfriends.

"He's going to the airport to pick up B.J. and his family. Did you talk to Charles?" Margaret said.

"He called and said he was coming; don't worry about waiting for him. You know he took a leave of absence from Massachusetts General for a month. His sister Honoria is tightlipped about where he went." Michaela replied.

The rest of the afternoon was spent unpacking and getting ready for dinner that night. Sully and Trapper brought the luggage in and Louise got the girls settled in a room upstairs. Martha Pierce, Hawkeye's mother watched baby Henry. Abby and Michaela took over kitchen duty to get Margaret off her feet. Margaret sat down in a chair but didn't leave the kitchen. He simply supervised the two women just like they were nurses back in Korea.

Margaret and Hawkeye lived in a two story house down the street from the house where Hawkeye grew up. The house did not have enough bedrooms for everyone so some people would stay with Hawkeye's parents and some with Abby. In the Kitchen Abby explained her parent's relationship.

Dr. Daniel Pierce and his wife Martha loved each other very much. However, Mrs. Pierce was a very strong woman who did not suffer any fools and Dr. Pierce was dedicated to his patients in town, a little too dedicated his wife felt. So Martha Pierce left him after Abby graduated High School and went to live with her sister in Vermont. However she refused to divorce Daniel Pierce and couldn't bear the idea of him living the bachelor life in the house she raised her children in. So Mrs. Pierce would spend half the year in Vermont and half the year in Crabapple Cove. Dr. Pierce supported his wife financially and Mrs. Pierce performed her wifely duties.

Abby Pierce was engaged to a teacher at Crabapple Cove High School. Her family nickname was "Miss Munro" also from _Last of the Mohicans"_. While Hawkeye was a joker and outgoing, Abby was serious, and introverted, a bookworm. In a way she was like a female Radar O'Reilly, keeping the Pierce family running when her mother wasn't there.

Flash-forward: The Cooper Graduation Party 1997

Michael Cooper was sitting at a table with Rosemarie and his sister Michaela enjoying a beer. Dr. Alvin Pierce oldest son of Margaret and Hawkeye Pierce came up over to offer his congratulations.

"Welcome to the club Dr. Cooper" he said holding out his hand. The younger Dr. Pierce was tall like his father, but more muscular. "And Congrats to you too Dr. Ichii or soon to be Dr. Cooper as well?"

"Give it rest Al. We still have to get through internship first." Rosemarie told Dr. Pierce.

"We'll see. Anyway you guys coming up to the Cove before you head west?" Dr. Pierce asked.

"Of course, we're taking my Grandparents up there to the summer house." Michael said as he took another swig of his beer.

It was dinner time when Hawkeye returned with B.J., Peg and little Erin Hunnicutt. A long table was set up in the yard of the house for everyone to sit at.

Father Mulcahy, The O'Reillys, The Klingers and the Potters had arrived bringing reinforcements for preparing dinner. They had all took the train from Missouri together. Colleen McMurphy was going to arrive tomorrow morning from Kansas, her flight being delayed.

Everyone was excited to meet the new Mrs. O'Reilly. Her name was Patty. She was a tall thin blonde girl with a soft voice. She hailed from Lancaster Missouri. Over dinner she told the story of how they met.

Patty had been a nurse in Tokyo during her tour overseas. On the day she was flying home from Tachikawa Air Base, She met Radar who was trying to catch a flight back to Korea from R&R. This was right before he went home on a hardship discharge. They got to talking and realized how much they had in common. Then Radar had to leave and catch his flight back to Korea. The two kissed for the first time right there in the terminal. After she got back home, she went to Ottumwa Iowa and visited Mrs. O'Reilly telling her how she had met her son. Unfortunately it was at the same time that Radar's Uncle Ed died. Patty helped out around the house and was there when Radar came home. Patty moved to Ottumwa and got a job working at in the Wapello county Hospital and started dating Radar. They got married just after the fighting ended in Korea.

Margaret excused herself after Patty got finished talking and asked Michaela to come with her inside the house to check on something. Everyone got worried but Margaret said she was feeling fine. There were after all three other doctors at the dinner and a nurse. When they got inside there were tears in Margaret's eyes.

"What's wrong Margaret?" Michaela asked. "Is it something to do with the baby?"

"No, I just remembered that nurse Radar liked, Lt. Anderson. I transferred her out because I thought it was against regulations. It should be her sitting at that table tonight."

Michaela laughed. "Margaret, Louise Anderson told Colleen and me that she didn't want to be a farmer's wife back in Korea. I saw her in Boston. She's going to medical school now. Anyway don't bring it up, Radar and Patty look happy, let's not spoil it."

"Okay, I'm such an emotional mess these days. Here take out these extra napkins so nobody will say anything." Margaret said sounding more like her old self.

Dinner was over and it was starting to get dark. Father Mulcahy left with Abby to stay at her house. Daniel and Martha Pierce headed home with the Potters and Klingers. Ho-Jon, the former house boy of the Swamp, now a college student in at Hawkeye's old college helped clean up. Before Michaela and Colleen got to Korea, Hawkeye and Trapper had arranged for Ho-Jon to come to the states and go to college by some very interesting means, including raffling a date with a nurse. He lived with Daniel Pierce in Hawkeye's old room.

Inside Hawkeye's house Louise McIntyre and Peg Hunnicutt were getting their children ready for bed. The Sullys had decided to stay at a local bed and breakfast so that the families would have plenty of room. Besides they had to get up early in the morning to get Colleen from the airport. They were sitting on the front porch with Trapper having one last beer when a car came into the Pierce's driveway. Radar and his wife were drinking grape Nehi.

"That must be Charles, that's a fancy looking car." Sully said.

Sure enough, Charles got out the car. He went over to the passenger side and opened the door for a woman. When she stepped into the light of the porch Michaela said "Oh my god!"

"Good evening all, sorry we're late but I wanted this to be a surprise. May I introduce you to my new bride _Madame_ Martine Winchester." Charles said and then executed a slight bow to his wife.

"_Bonsoir _to you all. Ah Dr. Quinn it is good to see you again" Martine said and she walked up and hugged Michaela giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Martine, I can't believe it. Charles finally came to his senses. You two are married. Congratulations". Michaela said all this in perfect French. Sully and everyone else looked in amazement. "It is _Doctor_ Sully now but call me Michaela. Please come inside Margaret will want to see you" Michaela continued in French.

"Please, Michaela, in English please. I am to be an American wife now after the paperwork is done." Martine said with an accent.

* * *

Flashback(!)

MASH 4077th

Korea

August 1952

Martine Leclerc, of the French Red Cross was sitting in the Officer's club with Dr. Mike, Colleen and Margaret. Martine had come to the hospital to see to the needs of some wounded French soldiers. Michaela had been to France before the start of the Second World War with her parents. She spoke excellent French having studied it in high school and at Radcliffe. The three American women were discussing their exposure to France. Michaela had actually been there while all three women's fathers had been there in WWI. Colleen's older brother had been there in the Second World War Martene joked that maybe one of the woman's fathers had broken her mother's heart when they were doughboys "over there".

Charles had walked into the club and started a conversation with Martine. To everyone's surprise they hit it off and the three American women gave them privacy. For the next few days Charles and Martine were a couple. Then one night Michaela saw Martine walking in the compound crying. She followed her to Margaret's tent where Martine was staying. In French Martine explained that Charles had rejected her because of her past relationship. She had lived with a man but had not been married.

While this revelation shocked Michaela, the good Catholic girl, she felt Charles was wrong. So she left Martine and confronted Charles.

"Charles, you are a damn fool. Martine is the best thing you will ever get out of this place."

"You are right Michaela. I am a fool and a coward because I still can't stand up to my parents. I can't walk away from Beacon Hill like you Michaela. Perhaps someday I will."

"You already started walking away Charles, you are here in Korea. You just keep looking over your shoulder. One day you have to keep looking forward and keep walking." Michaela said and then left the Swamp leaving Charles to deal with his own demons.

Everyone had to wait until lunch the following day to find out how Charles and Martine got married. It was late and Charles still had to get a hotel room. The couple also didn't want to repeat the story several times. The Winchesters got a room at the same bed and breakfast as the Sullys and O'Reillys. The next morning Michaela and Sully left for the airport and picked up Colleen McMurphy. It was Colleen and Michaela together again. Colleen also brought up the transfer of Louise Anderson but Michaela told her to wait until she met Patty O'Reilly before passing judgment.

Lunch was held just like dinner the night before in the yard of the younger Pierce's house. Abby Pierce brought her boyfriend Roger to the meal. The two oldest women, Mildred Potter and Martha Pierce did all the cooking. Martha wouldn't let Margaret do anything. Mildred Potter made her famous fried chicken and lectured Margaret on motherhood. Martha Pierce had Abby, Martine, Patty and Soon-Li Klinger on sandwich detail and lectured the young women on how to stand for any foolishness from their husbands. Louise took care of baby Henry while Becky and Kathy reported on what the men were doing.

When Michaela, Sully and Colleen got the house, it was time to eat. Father Mulcahy gave a blessing. Finally it was Mildred Potter who said what everybody was thinking:

"So Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, How did you get married. We're all dying to hear the story. Young lady your daddy didn't need a shotgun did he?"

"Charles what does she mean by shotgun" Martine asked. "Don't worry dear, I'll explain later" Charles said turning red. "I think you should tell the story".

Martine told everyone how Charles had tracked her down through the Red Cross. He just showed up in Paris and begged her to marry him. She accepted his proposal and they were married by a Catholic priest they found in a village outside of Paris. What Martine didn't say was how Charles told her that he didn't care what his parents thought anymore.

Later that day Michaela was sitting by herself watching Kathy and Becky play with some of Hawkeye and Abby's young cousins. Sully had gone with some of the other men to a local fishing hole. Charles came up to her.

" Michaela, I wanted you to know that I finally kept walking without looking over my shoulder".

**A/N: I covered a lot in this chapter. Next up, What happened to Colleen and Doctor Robinson after Korea and MASH with a soundtrack!**

**Martha Pierce is meant to be played by Lauren Bacall.**

**Did you like the cameo by Ho-Jon? That was a reference to both the pilot episode and the book.**

**Shout-out to Tonygirl: I decided to take your advice let Radar get with Patty. Their meeting was more romantic. (She is a reference to Part I of when Radar goes home). Louise Anderson is not done yet. She is attending medical school now. You will be seeing her again. **

**Oh, Sully needs a job when he gets out of the Army. Any suggestions?**


	23. Chapter 23 Rock and Roll MASH

Chapter 23: Rock n' Roll MASH

**A/N: MASH with a 50's Rock and Roll soundtrack. Like the movie "**_**American Graffiti"**_** classic songs will be playing in the background on the radio to match the mood of the character. This Chapter takes place in 1957 with Colleen McMurphy heading west to reunite with her friend Michaela. Because it takes place in 1957 there are no songs past 1957.**

**Jessie Callahan from Tonygirl's story "So Much for My Happy Ending" makes an appearance and contributes to the soundtrack! (Tonygirl owns the character but I own the rights to Jessie's original songs mentioned in this story).**

Lawrence Kansas

September 1957

"_This is D.J. Dan the man on Station WPRZ AM radio. Here is the song that started it all for Mr. Elvis Presley "That's all Right"_

Colleen McMurphy was sitting at the counter of the nurses' station when Elvis started singing on the radio. The student nurses working on the ward started tapping their feet to the song.

"Ladies this isn't the sock hop. Get back to work. You can work and listen to Mr. Presley at the same time". Colleen told them as she started tapping her finger to the song. You had to admit it was a catchy song.

Colleen laughed when she realized that she sounded like Major Houlihan. She wondered how Margaret would handle these kids. Probably have them on a double shift in Post-Op Colleen thought. Colleen was head nurse for this shift in the ward of the Lawrence city Hospital.

Colleen turned her attention back to a letter that she had received from Colorado. It was from her "cousin" Michaela "Dr. Mike" Sully. She had read it twice already but she read it again.

_Dear Colleen,_

_ I could have called you over the telephone to ask you this but I felt a letter was better to allow me to explain myself more. _

_ As you know the dude ranch/hotel Sully started is doing well. It has allowed me to finally start my own practice without further assistance from my family. Colleen I am asking you to come to Colorado and work with me. I need a good nurse and you are by far the best. It will be like old times (well how I should say I hope it's not like the old times as in no choppers coming in with shot up soldiers) but you know what I mean. I have a contract with the Department of the Interior to provide emergency medical service inside the national park. So I will definitely need a nurse who isn't afraid of a little blood. _

_ You are not going to be working for me either. Sully and I talked about it. I want you to be a partner in the practice. Colleen you are closer to me than any of my sisters. Get out of Kansas and come out here to Colorado Springs. The children will love you too, especially Colleen, my teenage girl. Having children is the hard part to be honest Colleen. I need some help. Telephone or send me a telegram once you get this letter Colleen. _

_Love,_

_Michaela_

Michaela had moved to Colorado Springs in 1955. Both she and Sully finally got out of the Army. Sully was tired of the Army life after two wars. He missed the mountains of Colorado. He also had Michaela now, the pain of losing his wife gone.

Michaela found being at Fort Devens too close to home. Her sisters visited her every weekend or she was in Boston, reminding her of the life she wanted to leave. Michaela didn't want to be a society wife, drinking martinis at the country club. She also knew Sully would die sitting behind a desk in the city.

So the Sullys packed up and headed west to Colorado Springs, Sully's hometown. Colorado Springs was a boom town. The military bases there were expanding and people were moving there to cater to the military. Colorado Springs had always been a tourist spot and now that the war was over, the tourists returned and G.I.s needed something to do on the weekends.

Sully bought a dude ranch and turned the place around, offering discounts to military families. The ranch took off. He brought in Mrs. Cooper to work there, relieving some of her financial stress. Michaela was working at a local hospital.

In 1956, Mrs. Cooper died of a heart attack. She had three children, Matthew 18, Colleen 12, and Bryan 10. The Sullys took custody of the younger children. Matthew was 18 and considered an adult. By the end of the year they officially adopted Colleen and Bryan. After graduation Matthew got drafted and went in the Army for two years. With a little luck (and some help from Sully and the retired Colonel Potter calling some old Army buddies), he was stationed at nearby Fort Carson.

Colleen meanwhile was working as a nurse in Lawrence Kansas. The younger nurses looked at her with awe since she had been at a MASH unit. Colleen was ready to get out of Kansas. The war had made her restless. She also missed a certain dentist named Malcolm Robinson.

Colleen's shift was over and she was sitting in the kitchen of her parent's house having a cup of coffee. It was late and everyone was asleep. The radio was on and the Platters were singing "The Great Pretender".

_Wearing my heart like a crown_

_Pretending that you're still around_

Going to Colorado would be the easy part. Trying to deal with missing Malcolm was still going to be hard.

She had gone to see him last year in New York. She lied and told her mother she was going to visit an old friend from the 4077th. Well technically not a lie but still not the truth either. They stayed in Greenwich Village; people didn't stare too much down there at them, a black and white couple. He asked her to stay. She said it would never work but they didn't break up with other. "We'll see next year" she said. Now it was a year later. "Well I'll figure it out in Colorado." Colleen said to herself. She then reached in the cabinet above the kitchen sink and got a bottle of whiskey. She poured herself a glass and tried to forget.

Ottumwa Iowa

October 1957

Colleen McMurphy drove down the highway in her pride and joy, a 1957 Chevy. She had used the money she had saved up in Korea to buy it. It was her first car. She was on her way to Colorado Springs with a brief detour in Iowa to see Radar.

Ottumwa had a good radio station. Right now it was playing Buddy Holly's "Not Fade Away". Colleen thumped her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. She turned the Chevy off the main interstate and turned onto a local road. According to the map and Radar's directions she should be at the O'Reilly farm in 15 minutes. Buddy Holly gave way to Bo Didley singing "Bo Didley". Colleen noticed it was the same beat and kept thumping her fingers to the beat. Colleen got hooked on this new Rock and Roll music even though she was a little older than its target audience. Besides it helped keep her awake on the road.

Colleen saw a farmhouse coming up and slowed down. She stopped and read the mailbox at the end of a dirt road. It read "OREILLY". Colleen headed down the road. In minutes she pulled up in front of the O'Rielly house. Standing on the front porch was Patty O'Reilly with her one year old daughter Anne.

"Hey Colleen, welcome to our farm!" Patty said as Colleen walked up onto the porch. "Walter's out working in the barn. He'll be in shortly. Mama's inside".

"Hi Patty, you look good. And how is little Anne doing?" Colleen said smiling at the little girl.

"She's a handful. Here let's get out of this air and into the house".

Colleen followed Patty inside. The O'Reilly house was simple inside. On the wall of the parlor Colleen noticed Radar had hung pictures from the 4077th. She surprised to see herself in one, standing with Dr. Mike in front of the mess tent. Mrs. O'Reilly came out of the kitchen. She was a short women like her son, but heavier. "You must be Colleen McMurphy, welcome to Iowa child". Mrs. O'Reilly said and then she hugged Colleen.

Colleen was soon sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and letting Patty bring her up to date with what was going on with her and Radar. Patty had quit her job at the hospital when she got pregnant and was now a full time housewife. Radar had added a room onto the house for the baby's room. Patty revealed that the farm wasn't doing too good. They were just breaking even. Mrs. O'Reilly confirmed this and said her son was thinking about moving into the city and taking a full time job if things didn't get better next year.

Radar walked in just as his mother finished talking. He hugged Colleen. "I see you made it McMurphy. Sorry I didn't meet you at the house but I was tied up in the barn".

'Not a problem Radar. How far out was I before you knew I was here"? Colleen teased Radar about his "radar"

"I knew it when you turned off the highway. Funny it only works for people I know now." Radar said with his trademark shrug of his shoulders.

Colleen and Patty moved to the parlor to let Radar wash up and eat a late lunch. Patty asked Colleen if she listened to the country singer Jessie Callahan. "She was a nurse in Korea like you at the MASH 4077th except she came at the end of the war. She started singing at the hospital and a guy from special services heard her. She then started touring camps around Korea and Japan. She comes home and got a record deal"

"Yeah the nurses back in Lawrence all listen to her. She sings country. She's a cute girl. She's making rock and roll music now". Colleen added.

"Well it's really rockabilly. I bought her new song "Dallas Girl" last week. She's going to be on Ed Sullivan tomorrow night to sing it. You gotta stay Colleen and watch it with us. Walter loves her. Don't you Walter?" Patty yelled to her husband.

"Oh leave me alone Patty. I just like her singing." Radar yelled back from the kitchen.

"Walter says our little girl is going to be a singer just like her when she grows up aren't you honey" Patty said to her daughter playing on the floor.

It was Saturday night so after dinner Colleen and the O'Reillys went out to the local bar to show Colleen a good time. Colleen let Radar drive her Chevy. Mrs. O'Reilly babysat Anne.

When they got to the bar, it was full of people. The juke box was playing Johnny Cash's "Walk the Line". Some of the regulars said hello to the O'Reillys and the bartender handed them both grape Nehis as soon as they got to the bar. The bartender was surprised when Colleen ordered a beer.

They got a table and started talking about Colleen's move to Colorado.

"Dr. Mike is real nice offering you a job like that. I figured you guys would get back together someday. You were like sisters over there, well more like twins the way you worked in OR. You passed instruments to Dr. Mike without her asking. You only did that with her nobody else". Radar said with awe.

"Speaking of job offers, Patty told me how things are going on the farm. Radar if you want I'll ask Michaela about getting you out to Colorado Springs. Your family too Radar, I'm sure Sully can use a hand with the ranch and Patty, after Anne gets older you can always come back to nursing." Colleen said.

"Patty why did you have to tell her about the farm?" I didn't want you coming here being worried about us Colleen. We just had a bad year that's all." Radar said after taking a long pull of his Nehi.

"I'm sorry Radar; I'm just trying to help. Come on we came here to have some fun. I'm putting something on the jukebox you guys can dance to." Colleen walked over to the jukebox and picked Patsy Cline singing "Walkin after Midnight" Patty and Radar got up and started slow dancing. Colleen downed her beer and thought about Malcolm.

Colleen drank some more that night. A few single farm hands hit on Colleen and brought her drinks. She waved them off though and brought her own drinks. As far as she was concerned she had a boyfriend even if he was on the other side of the country.

Radar calmed down and really started having a good time with Patty. It had been there first time out since Patty had the baby. Eventually they had to cut the party short when Colleen, now quite drunk told them the waitress was slow here and they should go to Rosie's Bar.

"Come on Colleen, Rosie's was a long time ago. You're in Iowa now". Radar told her.

"Radar you know my first date with Dr. Robinson was at Rosie's." Colleen babbled to Radar as he helped her out of the bar.

"Walter, who is Dr. Robinson?" Patty asked. He had not come to the reunion in 1954. It was still a relationship that no one talked about outside of the unit. Radar had never mentioned it to his wife.

"Our Dentist back at the 4077th, long story, a real long story" Radar told his wife.

"Yeah I remember. Come on let's get you home now. Patty here are the keys, start the car please".

Colleen slept in the next day while the O'Reillys went to church the next morning. When she woke up Colleen found Patty had left some boiled eggs and a slice of country ham in the refrigerator. Colleen was eating this when the family came back. Colleen apologized for last night. Patty told her not to worry about it. Mrs. O'Reilly gave Colleen a stern look but said nothing. Radar told Colleen to make sure she drank plenty of water. It would make her feel better. He then said he had to go back into town and would be back by dinner. In the meantime, Colleen feeling pretty guilty did some chores around the barn.

After dinner everyone gathered around the T.V. to watch Ed Sullivan. Jessie Callahan was the first act.

_ Ladies and Gentleman, tonight we have with us a young lady who is a rising star in country music and now is on her way to becoming the Queen of Rockabilly. Performing her new single "Dallas Girl" It's Jessie Callahan!_

Patty and Radar started clapping as the camera showed Jessamyn "Jessie" Callahan step out on stage, a petite girl carrying a guitar. She didn't have a petite voice though. After the song was over, the phone rang.

"Who could that be calling when Ed Sullivan is on?" Mrs. O'Reilly asked.

"I'll get it Mama" Radar said walking over to the phone. He picked it up and said "hello" then said "Colleen it's for you".

Colleen looked at Radar with a worried look. Only her family and Michaela knew she was coming here. Could it be an emergency?

"Hello, this is Colleen." She said into the phone.

"Hi Colleen its Malcolm. What's this about you wanting to go to Rosie's Bar last night". Colleen almost dropped the phone. She looked over at Radar and Patty. They both had smiles on their face.

"I used the phone in town to call Dr. Mike to get the number to call Dr. Robinson in New York and I gave him the number here". Radar explained.

**A/N: Sorry that visit to Iowa took so long. I decided to let Sully go into business for himself. I hope you guys don't mind. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: 1958

**A/N: Michaela and the other's lives' through the decades. The story is about to end so rather than write one big finale, I'm going to give you glimpses of the character's lives through the decades. There will be lots of cameos. **

Part I: Katie's Birthday

Colorado Springs

1958

Michaela Sully was in labor. She was a patient in the very hospital she worked at for almost two years. Assisting the doctor was Colleen McMurphy.

Michaela had just started her practice when she got pregnant. It was a good thing Colleen had come west to work in her clinic. It was also a good thing that B.J. Hunnicutt had come to Colorado to work with her as well.

Hawkeye would not leave Crabapple Cove where he had taken over his father's practice. Trapper John and Charles were both doing well at Massachusetts General Hospital in Boston. B.J. was working in a San Francisco area hospital and jumped at the chance to come. He had visited Colorado Springs in 1956 and fell in love with the place so he took Michaela up on her offer. Colleen Cooper was a regular babysitter for Erin now 8 years old and her 4 year old brother Benjamin John Hunnicutt, also known as little B.J.

Radar O'Reilly gave up farming in Iowa and also came to Colorado Springs. Radar became the daytime manager of the Sully dude ranch, basically doing the job he did in Korea, keeping the operation running. He handled all the reservations and keeping the guests happy. This gave Sully more time to take guests on rides up into the mountains and fishing/hunting trips and less time in the office.

Michaela's clinic was located in a small suburb of Colorado Springs that grew up near the Sully dude ranch. The community consisted of workers doing the construction of new defense factories and brand new Air Force Academy as well as the employees for those industries.

Louise Anderson, the former nurse had graduated medical school and was headed to Colorado for her internship. Once she got done with her internship she was welcome to start practicing with Dr. Mike.

Matthew Cooper had finished his stint in the Army and was back home now. He was a student at Colorado College and helped run the dude ranch with Sully. Matthew was majoring in criminal justice and was looking at joining either the county sheriff's department or the Colorado Springs Police Department.

There was chaos in the maternity ward. Margaret Pierce was arguing with the head nurse about not being allowed in the delivery room, and how the nursing staff needed "to be squared away". Peg Hunnicutt was trying to calm her down. Margaret had come out to Colorado for the birth of Michaela's first child along with Michaela's mother, Elizabeth and all four of her daughters. The Quinn women were back at the ranch with Colleen and Bryan Cooper, Erin, and little B.J. Sully was sweating out the delivery in the waiting room with Matthew.

At 1241AM September 19, 1958, Kathleen Elizabeth Sully was born. Her father, happy that she and her mother were healthy got drunk that night and kissed his mother-in-law, much to her shock.

Over the next few days telegrams came in from all over the country congratulating Michaela and Sully. One came all the way from Israel. The former Captain Frank, the MASH adjutant had finally made it to the Jewish state. He was now Major Frank in the Israeli Army and now the executive officer of a medical unit. The adjutant was his wife.

Michaela took one month off from her clinic. Elizabeth Quinn stayed in Colorado that month while her daughters went home with Margaret.

Part II: The Movie

It was during this time that a visitor arrived at the dude ranch. It was a representative from Walt Disney Studios. They wanted to make a motion picture about Michaela in Korea. It seems that Korean War movies were becoming profitable. The movie was going to be marketed toward young females to get them away from the negative influence of rock and roll. The studio also wanted to a film to showcase Jessie Callahan, who was being marketed as the "the good girl of rock and roll".

Michaela said she would consider it if she could see the script. The script hadn't been written yet, just the basic story. Michaela was asked to be a technical advisor on the movie. The studio would pay her. Elizabeth Quinn wanted to know who would playing her daughter. The studio was talking to Maureen O'Hara the representative said. Mrs. Quinn approved of her. "A fine Irish girl she is."

In 1959 after New Years, production began on the film. The script met Michaela's approval. It was very family friendly and encouraged teenage girls to stay in school and become doctors and nurses. The U.S. Army gave support to the movie, providing troops to act as extras. It was also filmed at Fort Carson. The names of the characters were changed and condensed. Hawkeye, Trapper and B.J. were made into one person. Margaret was made to be older than the real person and of course there was no relationship with Frank Burns. Colleen McMurphy's name was changed to Colleen Murphy and she was played by a newcomer Suzanne Pleshette.

Jessie Callahan appeared in the movie playing a fictional nurse who just happens to sing. She hadn't been at the 4077th with Michaela and refused to appear in it if the script put her there. To Jessie, Michaela was a legend from the old days of the 4077th. They met each other for the first time on the set. Jessie Callahan wrote a song about Michaela that became the theme song of the movie, "The Story of Dr. Quinn". The song made the billboard pop top twenty for 1959. It was because of working on this movie that Jessie Callahan was unable to make a surprise appearance at fellow Texan Buddy Holly's last concert in Iowa.

The movie "Yes Ma'am Captain Quinn" was successful and would appear on television a year later. In the decades to come many female doctors would say that it was the reason they got into medicine.

**A/N: The idea of a Dr. Quinn movie in the fifties was an idea I had for a while. I thought it would be funny if Maureen O'Hara, the actress I said would portray Mrs. Quinn if this were a television show would have portrayed Michaela Quinn in her younger days as an actress.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Big Reunion

Chapter 25: The big Reunion

**A/N: The Entire 4077****th**** comes together in Colorado Springs for the first official Unit reunion. I'm also going to set up a possible crossover with another TV show I like "American Dreams". If you know the show see if you catch the reference.**

Colorado Springs

Summer 1960

It was the movie about Dr. Mike that inspired the reunion. Former members of the 4077th went to see the movie and started sending letters to Walt Disney Studios asking how they could contact Dr. Mike. The studio forwarded them to Colorado Springs. Eventually letters started arriving directly to the Sully Dude Ranch and the clinic. Everyone started talking about a reunion, so Radar began to plan one.

Finding a location was easy. The dude ranch had plenty of space for a party. With all the western shows on television, the children would love it. It was decided to hold the reunion in the summer when school was out and before the snow came to Colorado. Letters were mailed and phone calls made. Almost everyone said they were coming. Jessie Callahan said she would try to make it and give a free concert. She was currently on tour with another Texan named Roy Orbison.

The Klingers arrived early with the Potters to help set things up. Max Klinger was still working at the VA hospital in Missouri along with Father Mulcahy. The klingers were now the parents of three year old Maxwell Jr. Michaela planned on offering Klinger a job. Sherman Potter finally retired for good. He planned on spending some time after the reunion fishing. Father Mulcahy was leaving the VA hospital to return to his home town of Philadelphia. His sister the Nun was going to start coaching girl's basketball at East Catholic High School and the school offered Father Mulcahy a position as well teaching boxing. The Father came in later with everyone else.

The day everyone arrived was hectic. The Sully Ranch was too small to house everyone so Radar made reservations at some nearby hotels as well. He then rented a school bus to get people to and from their hotels to the Sully Ranch.

Sully himself butchered a steer for a barbeque. Radar told Sully about the time Hawkeye ordered some ribs from Chicago while in Korea, so Sully saved the ribs just for Hawkeye and Margaret's family. He also found a German cook who could make good cole slaw.

The widow of Henry Blake, Lorraine came to the reunion with her three children. She had re-married and left Bloomington for Chicago. Her new husband was a doctor also. She was now Lorraine Walters. Things got a little tense when Henry's former mistress at the 4077th Leslie Storch showed up. Leslie was now married also to a doctor. Leslie didn't say anything to Lorraine and avoided her all weekend.

The next big shock was the arrival of Frank Burns. No one thought Frank would come but he did. Life after Korea had not been kind to Frank. After his breakdown following Margaret's breakup with him the Army transferred him stateside to Indiana. His wife Louise divorced him soon after that and took the children with her. Frank then married his old receptionist who he also had an affair with. She divorced him too after a year. Now Frank was on his third marriage to a former cocktail waitress/showgirl from Reno Nevada, Marie.

Michaela was shocked when she saw the new Mrs. Frank Burns. "She looks like a cheap version of Margaret." She told Sully.

"A cheap version of Margaret if Margaret were Jayne Mansfield" Sully replied.

Marie was a peroxide bottle blonde. She was at minimum fifteen years younger than Frank. She wore tight fitting Capri pants and an equally tight fitting shirt that showed off her well endowed chest. She wore bright red lipstick. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses. The final touch was the bright red high heels she wore. Also with the Burns was a teen age girl. She a plain looking girl wearing glasses. Michaela assumed it was Frank's daughter.

"Frank dear, is this the doctor she made a movie about"? His wife asked with a high pitched southern accent when the couple walked up to Michaela and Sully. The teen age girl rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Yes my dear, this is the Dr. Michaela Quinn-Sully. Hello Dr. Mike it's good to see you again." Frank said with his weasel smile. "And this is Mr. Sully her husband".

"Pleased to meet you doctor. I'm Mrs. Marie Burns". Marie extended her right hand for someone to shake. "I saw your movie. Frank took me to see it. I think you look better than Maureen O'Hara. And how are you Mr. Sully?" Marie purred as she dipped her sunglasses to view Sully like a side of beef.

"He's fine thank you very much" Michaela replied. "And who is this young lady?

Frank pulled his wife aside and introduced his daughter. "This is my youngest daughter Frances. She just graduated high school. This is a graduation present for her, to come to Colorado".

"Yeah her mother let her come with us to spend some time with her dad" Marie said.

The girl stepped forward. "Pleased to meet you Dr. Sully. I saw the movie too. It's an honor to meet you ma'am" the girl said with enthusiasm. "I plan on going to Radcliffe like you in the fall. I read you went there in a magazine and applied."

"Well that's good to hear Frances." Michaela said. "Do you plan on going to medical school too? Oh and you can call me Dr. Mike since you're going to be a fellow Radcliffe woman". Michaela could see that the girl truly was honored to be meeting her.

"Thank you Dr. Mike. No ma'am I'm thinking of being a writer." Frances said proudly.

"Now Frances, I keep telling you how do expect to get a boyfriend being the smart girl". Marie chimed in.

"Dr. Mike is a surgeon and I married her" Sully said.

Frank took this as time to leave. "Well we're going to mingle now". Frank said weakly and he pulled his daughter and third wife along. As they left Michaela heard Marie say "Where's that Houlihan bitch. I wanna see the whore who broke your first marriage up Frank. I wanna show her what she's missing".

"Can I ask them to leave?" Michaela asked her husband.

"No, I kinda feel sorry for Frank. If he had been a better person in Korea the good lord wouldn't have punished him with that gold digger". Sully said.

"I guess your right Sully and Thank you for marrying the smart girl" Michaela said and then kissed her husband on the cheek.

Colleen was anxious to see Malcolm Robinson. He had said he was coming to the reunion. Since that time they had talked on the phone at Radar's house is Iowa, the former couple would talk on the phone about once a month. They never talked about if they were going to get together again. They talked about everything else except that. Work, the weather, movies, television, that was what they talked about.

It was getting late and Malcolm had still not showed up. The Former Captain Delvecchio, the last head nurse of the wartime 4077th arrived on a flight from New York City with her family along with the Winchesters. She said the Dentist wasn't on the flight. Colleen made herself a large whiskey sour and continued to wait.

Colleen stayed busy chatting with the old nurses. They all congregated around one table getting caught up on each other's lives. Patty O'Reilly was now an honorary member of the 4077th nursing staff. All the women asked her what it was like being married to Radar. They were also surprised that Radar was the father of now two children (Patty gave birth to a baby boy Edward Henry O'Reilly in 1959). They were all proud of Louise Anderson becoming a doctor. There were a few comments made away from the table about how Louise got transferred and how Radar should have waited for her, but there was no drama.

The nurses toasted Margaret's marriage to Hawkeye celebrating the fact that she had tamed the number one womanizer in Korea. They also made a toast when Margaret made her husband babysit six year old Alvin and four year old Daniel Pierce.

Louise McIntyre watched the nurses' reunion from a distance. Trapper was off drinking with Hawkeye and B.J. Louise found herself sitting next to the former Mrs. Blake.

"You know something. After the war ended, a girl came to visit me. She said her name was Nancy Sue Parker. She told me she met Henry in Tokyo. The poor girl said she was sorry about what she did and what happened to Henry. She asked for my forgiveness as if I were a priest. I gave it to her. That's what you have to do. Forgive them and move on". Lorraine said with no emotion.

Louise took a sip of her drink. "Yes, I guess you're right. At least none of them ever came to the house".

It was now late in the evening. The party began breaking up for the night as those MASH veterans with families returned to their rooms at the dude ranch and to other hotels. Colleen sat in the lobby of the main building of the dude ranch. She was wearing an old MASH T-shirt and a pair of cut off shorts made from old army fatigues. The only other person there was the night clerk Lynn, a cousin of Sully who was working at the ranch that summer.

Colleen was feeling pretty good. She had drank a few whiskey sours, but for some reason she wasn't sleepy. She was still waiting for Malcolm

Michaela walked in looking for her best friend She was carrying two mugs of coffee. "Hey Lynn, how's it going tonight? You need anything?

"I'm all right Dr. Mike". Lynn replied. Michaela then turned to Colleen. "Are you going to stay up all night if so you might need this" and Michaela handed Colleen a mug of coffee.

"Maybe I will just like the old days in Post-op". Colleen said.

"Well in that case maybe you need some company". Michaela said loudly.

At that moment Malcolm Robinson walked into the lobby with a grinning Hawkeye and B.J. Colleen jumped up from her seat looking very surprised.

"He got here earlier with Charles and Martine but we kept him hidden in town until it got late. We wanted to surprise you". Hawkeye explained.

Colleen was still speechless. The former MASH dentist walked up to her and without a word handed her a small box. Colleen started crying. Michaela smiled and said "Dr. Robinson your timing is terrible. Colleen and I were supposed to have our children at the same time so they could marry each other".

**A/N: Should Colleen say yes? **

**Lynn the night clerk is a shout out to faithful reader "Lynnegirl".**

**East Catholic High School features in the TV show "American Dreams" which took place in Philadelphia in the sixties.**


	26. Chapter 26 Colleen's Wedding

Chapter 26: Colleen's wedding

**A/N: Okay I decided to be nice and invite you all to Colleen's wedding.**

Sully Dude Ranch

Colorado Springs

Summer 1960

The wedding of Colleen McMurphy and Malcolm Robinson was held on the last day of the 4077th reunion. The day after Malcolm proposed to Colleen was spent first letting everyone know they were getting married and preparations for the wedding.

"You two might as well get married now while everyone's here" Sherman Potter said to the couple. "Father Mulcahy can perform the ceremony. Worry about getting a license later."

"As a wedding gift I will pay for the newlyweds to get a marriage license in Nevada". Charles offered to everyone's surprise.

"The courthouse opens Monday; they don't have to go to Nevada Charles". Michaela said. "I don't think the groom is going back to New York anytime soon is he" she said.

Malcolm turned to his soon to be wife. "Colleen I have to admit something. I planned this out when Radar wrote about the reunion which was a couple of months ago. Michaela and Sully told me how long the wait was for the license. I took enough days off from work to do this."

Colleen gave him a dirty look. "Never trust a dentist" she said.

It turned out that Michaela, Sully, B.J. Peg, Hawkeye and Margaret knew all about Malcolm's plans as well. Peg Hunnicutt even managed to get Colleen's dress size and sent it to Klinger, who also became part of the conspiracy. He managed to keep it a secret from the Potters while he produced a Klinger original wedding dress (that was Michaela's idea. Klinger admitted he hadn't made a dress in years).

The wedding dress needed some last minute alterations, but it was nothing Kilinger couldn't handle. The woman also held an impromptu bridal shower. Even Marie Burns attended. Lyla Garreau, the 4077th's expert hostess returned to her old duties hosting the bridal shower. She was still in the Army, a Captain now stationed in Hawaii with the former Lt. Kealani Kellye now Major Kealani Nakamura.

The men meanwhile started on a bachelor party. It was the former motor pool Sergeant Luther Rizzo who made the statement that nearly everyone was thinking: "You all know that down south this wedding wouldn't be happening. The cops would arrest old Doc Robinson for even thinking about marrying a white woman". Rizzo said in his Louisiana drawl. "I reckon the Colorado cops don't mind".

"Well then it's a good thing we didn't have the reunion down south. What's the matter Rizzo afraid you'll lose your Klan membership for being here?" The former Private Igor Straminsky asked.

"Now Igor you know I ain't like that. Just stating a fact of life that's all. Luther Rizzo don't burn no crosses and beat up colored folk. Now if you'll excuse me my Yankee friend I'm a gonna find the bar".

Colleen Cooper, Michaela's adopted daughter, and Frances Burns helped with the babysitting.

As the celebration got underway, no one noticed an uninvited guest arriving at the dude ranch. He was dressed like any other tourist in the Colorado Springs area in a short sleeve sports shirt and Bermuda shorts. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses. He pulled up to the main building in a brand new black Cadillac. He walked up to the front desk and asked the daytime desk clerk about getting a room for him and his family.

"Sorry we're booked full this weekend because of a reunion. An Army hospital from the war in Korea is having their reunion. You heard of Dr. Michaela Sully? They made a Disney movie about her? It's her old unit."

"That's pretty impressive. Well I guess I'll try another hotel. Hey Mac can you do me a favor. My kids saw that movie and I was hoping to let them come here. Is it all right if I took some pictures of the ranch? I got one of those Polaroids. It'll really impress the kids."

"Sure buddy why not." The daytime clerk said. "You're not the first person to ask. Dr. Mike is a living tourist attraction. Some people even go by her office as patients just to say she treated them. Just don't take all day." It was close to shift change and the day clerk didn't want the tourist roaming around before he left for the day. Lynn the night clerk might complain and get him in trouble.

"I'll just be ten minutes" the man known as Colonel Sam Flagg said with a grin.

_A reunion of the MASH 4077__TH,__ my favorite bunch of commie lovers. This assignment makes up for agency not letting me work on that Castro problem _Flagg thought to himself. He strolled around the ranch snapping pictures like any other dumb tourist.

Colleen McMurphy's wedding day was hot. A heat wave started in Colorado Springs that day. Sully got up early in the morning with Matthew, Radar and Klinger and went into the city to get ice. Meanwhile Michaela supervised the setting up of chairs then went to help Colleen get dressed.

As it got later in the morning, the temperature rose. Sherman Potter suggested getting the wedding started early before it got hotter. The day before it was agreed that casual wear would be worn at the ceremony (except for the bride and groom).

It was around 11AM when everyone was in place. Once again Sherman Potter gave away the bride. Sully was Malcolm's best man and of course Michaela was the maid of honor. Hawkeye, Trapper, B.J. and Spearchucker Jones wore Hawaiian shirts to the wedding. Six year old Anne O'Reilly was the flower girl.

Frances Burns, Frank's daughter sat next to Matthew Cooper. The girl had been spending a lot a time with him all weekend. Michaela found this just a little disturbing. _Frank Burns' daughter likes my son. I guess there are stranger things under the sun like a hairy Lebanese man wearing a dress._

The ceremony itself had no problems. Colleen started crying but she made it through. Radar filmed the wedding with a movie camera for prosperity. Dr. Louise Anderson caught the bouquet. As everyone headed for the reception Jessie Callahan showed up. She was able to make the reunion after all. She had no idea there was a wedding but performed a song for the newlyweds to have their first dance.

As they danced Colleen asked her husband why he took so long to ask her to marry him.

"I got tired of waiting for you to decide what we were going to do" Malcolm replied.

"Well what are we going to do now Dr. Robinson, do we stay in Colorado or go to New York?" the new Mrs. Robinson asked.

"Well Mrs. Robinson, Michaela told me they could use a dentist around here"

"I wouldn't have accepted any other answer Dr. Robinson".

Michaela sat holding her two year old daughter Katie watching the newlyweds dance with a smile on her face. "Katie that's your future mother and father-in laws dancing over there I hope."

After the couple's first dance, someone put a record on and Jessie Callahan started mingling with the guests, signing autographs here and there. She soon found herself talking to Patty O'Reilly and Louise Anderson. Radar came over and was surprised to see his favorite singer standing there. Patty introduced them.

"So you're the world famous Radar O'Reilly. I heard about you from some of the old-timers at the MASH. The guy who could read people's minds". The singer said. "It's good to meet you". Radar blushed. After years of being married, Radar was still shy around women.

"I'm going to get a grape Nehi anybody else want one?" He said quickly.

All three woman said "yes" at the same time. Patty and Louise then looked at the singer with surprised looks.

"When I got to the 4077th they still had some at the Officer's club. I was the only one who would drink it". The singer explained. The two other women started laughing.

Radar looked at them with a look of confusion then took off.

"Your husband is adorable Mrs. O'Reilly" Miss Callahan said.

Martine Winchester was drinking a glass of Champagne when she noticed a man standing on the edge of the crowd. Even though he was dressed casually in a short sleeve shirt and khaki pants he had the look of a policeman. Martine never told her husband what she did in France during the occupation by the Germans in WWII. During that time Martine had performed tasks that required one to notice policeman types. If you didn't then the Germans made you disappear.

"Excuse me Charles I have to use the ladies room". Martine told her husband. She walked off and actually passed the man then doubled back and walked right up behind him.

"You make a terrible undercover agent Mr. Flagg. You would not have survived against the Gestapo". Martine told him in English.

"How do you know me?" Flagg answered in perfect French.

"That is unimportant Mr. Flagg. What is important is why you are here bothering my dear friends."

"Just keeping tabs on them. This is the first time the whole unit came together. We are also keeping tabs on you_ Madame."_

"We are having a wedding here, no more, no less. The CIA does not have worry. As for myself I retired when I came to your country. That part of my life is over but the skills are still there. Now that your cover is blown, please leave now. There is no need for further embarrassment". Martine told Flagg in French.

Flagg became red faced and turned to leave. "I'll be seeing you again" Flagg said with a sneer.

Martine chuckled to herself. Too bad she couldn't tell her husband what just happened. But he would never believe that his wife was once upon a time an agent of the French government.

**A/N: I always wondered what Martine did during WWII in occupied France. So for this story I made her a former resistance fighter/female Bad-Ass who even Col. Flagg fears just for fun. **

**Radar meeting Jessie Callahan is a homage to Tonygirl's story "So Much for my Happy Ending: The Alternate Ending". (In that story Jessie ends up being Mrs. O'Reilly.)**


	27. Chapter 27: The End

Chapter 27: The End of the story

**A/N: I have taken you as far as I can go. Here it is the final Chapter.**

** The MASH book, movie and television series mentioned in this chapter are an alternative universe version of the same material we know. I thought it would be interesting to see how the real 4077****th**** would react to their story being told.**

The sixties began with the marriage of Colleen McMurphy and Dr. Malcolm Robinson. Malcolm set himself up with a dental office next door to Michaela. The only patients he got were the few Negroes in the area, Indians and Mexicans. It wasn't a problem because those were the people who needed his services the most.

In 1961 Colleen gave birth to a son, John. She got stares when she went to the supermarket with her son, but being married to the only Negro dentist in the area people stared anyway.

Max Klinger did move his family to Colorado Springs. He became partners with Sully by opening an Asian-style restaurant/bar at the Sully Dude ranch. Soon Li Klinger recruited some Korean and Japanese women who were dependants of Soldiers and Airmen at Fort Carson and Ent Air Force Base to work there. The restaurant became a popular tourist spot. People would come by to see the real Dr. Mike. They named the place "The Seoul Inn". Klinger decorated the place with pictures from MASH. Soldiers and Airman began donating unit and squadron patches. Former members of the 4077th also started donating pictures and the restaurant became a kind of MASH museum.

Radar continued to be manager of the Dude Ranch. He was pretty much the boss of the place. Patty O'Reilly started working part time at the clinic when Colleen had her baby until they found a replacement nurse.

Michaela's daughter Colleen started Radcliffe in 1961. Elizabeth Quinn paid for her education. ("My grand-daughter will attend Radcliffe!"). Colleen was a smart girl, graduating as class valedictorian of her high school. She planned on becoming a doctor like her Michaela. Colleen enjoyed Boston. She caught up with Frances Burns (who was in her second year) as well as one her cousins Jane McCarthy, daughter of Michaela's oldest sister Rebecca. Colleen also spent time with the Winchesters and McIntyres.

Martine Winchester gave birth to Charles E. Winchester IV in 1961 after years of trying to conceive a child.

Bryan Cooper entered the Air Force Academy in 1964. Bryan wanted to join the Army like his hero Sully, but with Vietnam getting hot, Sully didn't want him ending up in the infantry. He figured the Air Force was safer.

Matthew Cooper became a police officer in Boulder Colorado and started working his way through law school. By the end of the decade he had passed the bar exam and was working for the City of Colorado Springs District Attorney.

Dr. Louise Anderson finished her internship and residency as a surgeon and started practicing medicine with Dr. Mike and B.J. Hunnicutt. She married a fellow doctor, Leonard Benjamin.

In 1965 Michaela received a letter from Major Kellye-Nakamura. She was head nurse of a new field hospital in Plieku, Republic of Vietnam. American troops were now pouring into Vietnam and Hospitals were being built. Major Nakamura said the conditions at Plieku were about the same as the 4077th, except they took incoming fire on a regular basis and it wasn't cold. She said this was going to be her last war.

Lila Garreau left the Army Nursing Corps and went to Special Services. As a Major she also ended up in Vietnam in charge of the China Beach R&R center which was also home to the 510th Evac Hospital in 1967. Sometimes she still helped out in the OR. She wrote in a letter to Colleen McMurphy:

_ We got some good girls here. They could have held their own at the 4077__th__ but I still think you and Margaret Pierce are the best scrub nurses I have ever seen. _

_ We have a bar here, better than our O Club. Sometimes I catch myself waiting for someone from the old days to walk in but no one does, thank goodness._

_ Tell Radar I keep some grape Nehi here. I sometimes drink one when I get nostalgic._

There was another war going on in 1967. That summer Israel was attacked by her Arab neighbors touching off the Six Day War. Colonel William Frank of the Israeli Defense Force, former MASH adjutant was killed on the last day of the war. He was walking in field outside of East Jerusalem when stepped on a mine. He had been scouting the location for a field hospital.

Colleen Cooper graduated Radcliffe in 1965 and went to Harvard Medical School something her adopted mother had been unable to do. She was given letters of recommendation from both Doctors Charles Winchester and John McIntyre who was now the best heart surgeon in Boston. Michaela's brother- in -law Dr. Patrick Costello (husband of Claudette) arranged for a tutor for his niece.

Colleen lived in an apartment with her cousins Jane McCarthy, Mary Margaret Costello, (Claudette's daughter a sophomore at Radcliffe) and Frances Burns. Frances had changed her mind about becoming a surgeon. She was now going to become a Psychiatrist. She had become obsessed with analyzing her father. The apartment building just happened to be owned by one of Michaela's uncles. Martine Winchester would stop by on a regular basis and teach the girls how to cook French food. Louise McIntyre also would come by and cook a meal for the girls.

1968 was an eventful year. Bryan Cooper graduated from the Air Force Academy and started flight school. Erin Hunnicutt graduated from high school and became a freshman at Colorado State.

A book came out that year called _MASH_. It was written by a former Army Surgeon who had been at the MASH 4077th in the early days before Michaela and Colleen got there and transferred to a different MASH. Colleen Cooper heard about the book and told Michaela about it.

Michaela bought the book and found parts of it funny and some of it vulgar and insulting. Some of the characters were based on the people she knew but had different spelled names.

In 1970, a movie was made about the book. A local newspaper interviewed Dr. Mike and Colleen Robinson about what they thought of it:

**Michaela: **"A lot of what you saw in the movie was second hand stories of real events that happened at the 4077th. The surgery scenes were realistic but people didn't sleep around like they did in the movie. My best friend Colleen met her husband at the MASH. They should have put that in the movie. All the male actors needed haircuts too. They look like Hippies."

**Colleen:** "Our head nurse wasn't a dingbat like they made her out to be. The real camp was dirty like that but the nurses were not a bunch of whores like they were in the movie. I'm also upset they didn't have Dr. Mike in the story. I liked her movie better."

A year before the _MASH _movie came out; in 1969 Colleen Cooper graduated Harvard Medical School. She started an internship at Massachusetts General Hospital in thoracic surgery under Charles Winchester. It was Charles who made sure she got the internship. He would send regular progress reports back to Colorado Springs.

"Michaela your daughter is a natural surgeon. She has the potential to be better than all us." He told Dr. Mike one night on the phone.

"Let's hope she never gets put to the ultimate test like we were". Michaela replied.

In late 1972 Captain Bryan Cooper USAF deployed to Vietnam with an F-4 Phantom fighter-bomber squadron. Michaela and Sully like many other parents in that era watched the evening news both hoping and not wanting to see their son.

In November 1972 the Sully's worse fears came true. On his 25th mission over North Vietnam, Captain Cooper's aircraft was hit by a SAM (Surface to Air Missile). He ejected to safety but was deep in North Vietnam. He was listed as missing in action and the Air Force sent an officer to the dude ranch to inform the Sullys.

Michaela was preparing for surgery in the city hospital to remove an appendix from one of her regular patients from the clinic when her husband showed up at the hospital. He waited till she was done and then told her the news.

For the first time in her career Michaela could not perform surgery on a patient already on the table.

48 hours later Bryan Cooper contacted American aircraft. The Air Force battled for hours against North Vietnamese anti- aircraft gunners to rescue Capt. Cooper. Finally a helicopter pulled him out of harm's way.

Mrs. Elizabeth Quinn, matriarch of the Quinn Family passed away in 1973. To the family's surprise she left the bulk of the family assets to her youngest daughter Michaela to build a bigger medical clinic in Colorado. Today the Joseph Quinn Clinic is one of the best medical facilities in the state.

While Michaela was busy getting her medical clinic started, a television show based on the movie _MASH _started. Michaela watched the show every now and then over the years. She thought it was funny in the beginning but got too serious toward the end of the series.

The other former members of the 4077th either hated it or liked it. Margaret Pierce hated it for all the years it was on TV and threatened to sue 20th Century Fox. B.J. Hunicutt thought the show was funny but unrealistic. Colleen Robinson hated the floppy hats they had the nurses wear on the show. Frank Burns made a second career out of giving interviews about the real 4077th and supplying the writers with story ideas.

In 1985, following the series finale, Erin Hunnicutt-Jones, a junior high school English teacher wrote a book about the unit titled_ The True Story of MASH: the Definitive History of MASH 4077 in the Korean War_

Erin had listened to the stories of the 4077th for years and helped Radar and Max Klinger keep track of everyone. When the television show ended, decided to tell the hospital's true story. She shifted through all the letters and traveled cross-country interviewing the former doctors and nurses. Her book told the entire hospital's story from the beginning of the war in 1950 before even Hawkeye and Trapper got there to after the fighting ended. The book also listed all the known members of the unit.

The book became a best seller and Erin left teaching to become a full time author. She still lives in Colorado Springs.

In 1992 Disney decided to make a remake of the story of Dr. Quinn in Korea. CBS executives came to Colorado Springs to talk to Dr. Mike. This movie would be more realistic than the one in 1959. They were even going to film it in Korea.

Jane Seymour, a British woman was going to play Dr. Michaela Quinn Captain USA. She came to see the now retired Dr. Mike to prepare for the role.

"An English woman playing an Irish- Catholic American woman. I tell you what Miss Seymour my mother is probably laughing in the after- life about this but I guess you'll do. I have to admit you look more like me than Maureen O'Hara". Michaela told the actress.

As a homage to the original movie, Maureen O'Hara was cast as Elizabeth Quinn. Dana Delaney was cast as Colleen McMurphy. Upon meeting the actress, Colleen now a retired nurse said "I don't remember my boobs being that big back then".

"The Captain Quinn Story" ran as a miniseries. It spawned a sequel that covered Dr. Mike's years after the war. Both films still show up on cable television usually Lifetime and the Hallmark Channel.

In 2000 Michaela Cooper-Green became a published author. (Michaela was the oldest daughter of Matthew Cooper and the former Frances Burns. Her older brother Michael was supposed to be a girl and was going to be named after his grandmother thus the name Michael. Michaela inherited the name when she was born). Michaela was living in a Boston when she wrote the story of her grandparents and aunt.

Katie Sully married John Robinson in 1993. Katie is a pediatrician and John is a Dentist. Michaela and Colleen are now officially family.

In 2009 Dr. Michael Cooper deployed to Iraq for the first time. Michael had joined the Army following in his grandparent's footsteps (they weren't too happy about it). His wife Rosemarie stayed home working at the John Quinn clinic having left the Army to raise a family.

Byron Sully passed away in 2002. Michaela is now a widow and great-grandmother. She spends her time now living with her youngest daughter Katie and playing Wii sports with Colleen.

**A/N: That's all folks. This story was written during the tail end of my second deployment to Iraq. Now that my unit is rotating home well I wanted to finish this story and not leave you guys waiting. **

**Next up will be a "Battle Star Galactica" (The Re-imagined series) story.**


End file.
